Los seres únicos
by Archimboldi
Summary: Sheldon aún no puede dejar la habitación que comparte con Leonard en el internado de Caltech...Intentando buscar su camino se encontrará con una mente brillante y un par de sorpresas. / UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Una nostalgia donde se condensa el rocío,**_

_**un paso en falso hacía un remolino en el río.**_

_**Cualquier contrasentido hoy cobra sentido y se vuelve dilema**_

_**para éste corazón anhelante**_

_** que hoy piensa sólo en la mitad faltante.**_

_**Todo puede ser tan peligrosamente leve...**_

* * *

Llevaba dando vueltas por la biblioteca de ciencias alrededor de dos horas, ansiosa por encontrar más datos que pudiesen servir a sus investigaciones. Ya había amontonado alrededor de cinco documentos que, a pesar de no servirle directamente, contenían las más recientes investigaciones de Roderick MacKinnon con respecto a las imágenes tridimensionales de los átomos que forman la proteína.

Asintió con satisfacción mientras de pie hojeaba el compilado de documentos en sus manos. Siempre se mostró reacia a recurrir a la biblioteca de Caltech, por el simple hecho de que en su propia universidad ella era capaz de encontrar todo lo que necesitase en el campo de la neurobiología Pero parecía ser que tres años de estudio en el mismo lugar habían obstaculizado su capacidad para darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de lo quisquillosos que eran en la biblioteca de UCLA, aquí ella podría tentar llevarse todo aquello y ni siquiera devolverlo. Parecía un juego de niños la seguridad del recinto.

Llegando al final del pasillo encontró un par de libros en altura y mientras intentaba alcanzarlos llegó a ella la voz irreverentemente fuerte de un grupo de personas. Había descubierto con su búsqueda, que tras la estantería en que se encontraba ubicada, un par de mesas albergaban a algunos sujetos, hablando sin respeto alguno por los demás ocupantes de las instalaciones.

.- ¿Podrían guardar silencio? Se supone que estamos aquí para que ustedes puedan terminar sus respectivos proyectos de baja calaña asociados a la física practica, astronomía… y perdóneme el cielo por decirlo, la ingeniería. Además, si olvidaron como leer, está estrictamente prohibido hablar en la biblioteca.- Un sujeto que intentaba hablar en voz baja interrumpió su tren de pensamientos.

.- Sheldon, se supone que estamos aquí para lograr que Leonard por fin se anime a hablarle a la secretaria. Pero al parecer no podrá porque tu insistencia de escondernos en el medio de los libros para que puedas terminar tú maldita teoría nos está arruinando la vista.-la voz aguda del otro hombre no hizo más que hacerla negar con indignación. Por eso no le gustaba Caltech, porque hasta donde ella sabía estaba llena de aspirantes a físicos u otras barbaries poco prácticas.

Negando aún, decidió que lo mejor era concentrarse nuevamente en uno de los libros que tenía en su mano. Apenas comenzaba a leer, la voz fuerte del sujeto , que antes fuese silenciosa, la hizo fruncir el ceño cuando rompió el silencio.

.-¡Leonard! Me dijiste que vendríamos a leer y que yo podría ser capaz de corregirlos en sus vanos intentos por lograr algún aporte en algún campo de la ciencia.-

Su paciencia podía ser la mayoría de veces infinita, pero si se trataba de su momento más preciado del día, el cual era estudiar, ella no era muy tolerante. A punto de salir para rogar que ellos permanecieran en silencio, otra voz la interrumpió.

.-Sheldon, basta con eso de la humillación. Si fueses tan genio estarías en ese famoso simposio en Suiza al que NO te invitaron- sin duda alguna el ingles de esa persona era notablemente deficiente.

.- ¿PERDÓN? Para tu información, Rajesh Koothrappali , no se me invitó , porque claramente hubo un error al enviar las invitaciones y …- un par de bufidos burlescos siguieron a esa declaración.

.- ¡Raj por favor no lo molestes más!-otra voz se unió al juego. Su mente ya se había perdido por completo de lo que estuviera leyendo. Decidió que debía retirarse, no sin antes, mostrar su molestia hacía la interrupción.

.-No sabía que ésta biblioteca estuviera llena seudos científicos molestos.-

Sus palabras salieron con indignación al momento en que abandonaba el pasillo para dirigirse a otra estantería.

.-No sabía que la Biblioteca estaba llena de gente tan fea.- la segunda voz que hubiese escuchado a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse en seco. Se subió sus gafas y enfrentó al grupo que tenía adelante suyo.

.-Howard, eso no era necesario.- un sujeto pequeño con lentes miraba, con lo que le pareció desaprobación, a el, que al parecer, habría dirigido sus palabras hacía ella. Éste ultimo usaba unos jeans de color verde fosforescente, al igual que el 'beatle' que llevaba puesto, su cabello parecía estar pegado a su frente.

.- Comparto tú opinión Leonard. La descalificación externa nunca ha sido, ni será digna de una discusión.- ahora fijó su mirada en el tercero de los cuatro que componían el molesto grupo. Su rostro era pálido y lo único que llamó su atención fue la cantidad excesiva de libros que lo rodeaban. Él la miró directamente con un gesto de enojo.- Pero si alguien que viene saliendo del pasillo de biología y esas cosas asquerosas se digna a llamarme, no importando las razones, seudo-científico, me veo en la obligación de señalar que ese alguien debería ocupar su tiempo en cosas más útiles.

Ella no toleraría ese tipo de insolencia. Podía tolerar la burla de segunda clase que aludía a características físicas superficiales, pero llamar asqueroso su campo era golpearla directo en la cara.

.-Supongo que más útil sería acudir a conversar a una biblioteca mientras...- se acercó unos pasos a la mesa para leer el titulo de uno de los libros que se encontraban en ellas. Una sonrisa de suficiencia llenó su rostro.-leo de física teórica y sueño con pasar toda mi vida haciendo nada más que esos inútiles 'experimentos mentales' o determinando modelos a los cuales hasta un niño podría encontrarle validez.

Antes de que el agitado aludido pudiese responderle, su amigo más pequeño intervino.

.-Mira, lo siento. Disculpa a Howard. No meteremos más ruido. Es más, ya no íbamos.-lo observó recoger sus cosas, a lo cual los otros dos, menos el aún agitado físico teórico, imitaban. El sujeto de pantalones apretados hizo su desaparición veloz por entre medio de las estanterías, mientras el de aspecto de extranjero se colocaba su chaqueta.

.-¡Eso no es cierto!- sentado aún veía como sus amigos se disponían a retirarse.-No toleraré tamaña ofensa por parte de ésta…de ésta-

.-Sheldon, vamos. Llegaremos tarde a la tienda de comics.- Ella se rió. ¿Comics? Claramente éste instituto estaba lleno de gente mediocre.

.-No voy a permitir que alguien me insulte de esa manera Leonard.

.-Déjalo, fue culpa de Howard.- el hombre pequeño desapreció después del extranjero. Ella se limitó a darle una mirada desafiante mientras recogía sus cosas.

.-Debes saber, persona extraña y desagradable, que estarás en mi lista de enemigos mortales. –mientras hablaba terminaba de cruzarse un bolso por encima de su camiseta, la cual tenía un 'dibujo animado' en ella y la miraba con intensidad.- Sheldon Lee Cooper nunca olvida.

_¿Sheldon Lee cooper?_

Amy lo vio caminar con torpeza mientras le daba la espalda, aún procesando la información entregada, cuando de pronto uno de los libros se calló. Entonces ella reaccionó.

Su sonrisa pasó a ser una mueca de incredulidad.

.-¿Eres Sheldon Cooper el mismo 'Sheldonier' de la página propuesta por las mentes brillantes de Norte América, menores de treinta ,cuya sección escrita dedicada a la vexilología aparece cada martes desde hace cinco años?- habló rápido mientras apretaba los escritos contra su pecho.

Él aludido que acababa de recoger el libro caído, enfocó su vista en ella. La mirada de sorpresa que le brindó por unos segundos no pasó desapercibida, pero pronto la observó con pura altanería, asintiendo brevemente.- El mismo.- lo vio darle nuevamente la espalda a punto de irse.

.-Soy Amy Farrah Fowler.-en contra de su voluntad sintió una sensación de vértigo al conocer a la persona detrás de los maravillosos escritos sobre los diferentes tipos de banderas alrededor de todo el mundo, era sencillamente brillante. Ella era una fans muy reservada, pero siempre comentaba mesuradamente dando sugerencias. Además había sido quien…

.-Amy Farrah Fowler es la que creó el juego 'contrafactual' hace un año, cinco meses y tres días…-se volvió hacía ella, al parecer olvidando la anterior afrenta de palabras porque dejó sus libros de lado y de manera automática sacó de uno de los compartimientos de su bolso una gran cantidad de fichas escritas completamente por ambos lados.- Tengo mis propios postulados.-hizo un ademán de acercárselos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Sheldon Cooper negó fuertemente con la cabeza y retrocedió.- No puedes tocarlos, están desinfectados.

Ella asintió. Se dispuso a buscar en un compartimiento pequeño de su bolso sus propias fichas y mientras lo hacía decidió compartir sus pensamientos, cosa rara en ella.- No sabía que alguien se interesara por….mi juego. A veces pienso que esa página de mentes brillantes está solo llena de mentes vacías.- Al levantar la vista para mostrar sus fichas, Sheldon Lee Cooper ya no estaba ante ella. Los libros de la mesa habían desaparecido. ¿En qué momento la había dejado hablando sola?

La decepción la golpeó solo por un minuto caminando de vuelta a la estantería de biología, pero luego la indignación se presentó ante ella: la mala educación de Sheldon Cooper sobrepasaba su brillantez en cuanto a las benditas banderas.

La Biblioteca de Caltech no fue nada más que una gran pérdida de su tiempo.

* * *

Sheldon se encontraba sentado frente a la computadora de Leonard, ya que él aún no conseguía el pago suficiente como para darse el lujo de comprarse una, y sus padres claramente no harían tal de darle la sorpresa, debía recurrir siempre a la de su compañero de cuarto y amigo.

Llevaba alrededor de un año intentando conseguir que su estudio sobre los agujeros negros en primera fase, encontrará la aceptación adecuada en el instituto para lograr así un puesto fijo de trabajo. Era vergonzoso que una mente prodigio como la de él, quien incuso estuvo en Alemania durante gran parte de su juventud, perfeccionándose, tuviese que esperar tal desproporcionada cantidad de tiempo para ser reconocida. A pesar de que la pieza era gratis, al igual que su comida e incluso contaba con un viático para actividades personales, su interés era encontrar un puesto fijo y así poder irse del internado ruidoso lleno de estudiantes liberales. Irse a su propio lugar, quizá cuando Leonard fuera un egresado podrían incluso compartir la renta.

Cargó por enésima vez el acceso a Internet de la vieja computadora. La página de la cual él era el máximo referente en cuanto a actualizaciones, a pesar de no ser poseedor de una computadora propia, parecía demorarse siglos en completarse. De seguro Howard la habría llenado de virus nuevamente con sus fotos indecentes. Desvió su mirada, hacía una torre de cd's , la torre que sus amigos coleccionaban, que no solo incluía imágenes de sus superhéroes favoritos, sino también imágenes de mujeres escandalosamente desnudas.

Negó con la cabeza. Golpeando impacientemente sus dedos contra el escritorio pequeño y fijando su vista en la página aún en blanco.

_.-Soy Amy Farrah Fowler.-_

Cerró los ojos para recordar por completo el rostro de Amy Farrah Fowler. Ella era brillante. Sheldon siempre había pensado en enviarle algún correo o quizá contactarla para compartir algunos puntos de vistas. Sus comentarios en cada uno de sus artículos siempre le producían una gran satisfacción. Debía ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que en su cabeza conocía de memoria el perfil cibernético de aquella mujer…

Suspiró. Al abrir sus ojos y ver que la página aún no cargaba, maldiciendo como siempre la horrible conexión del internado, se puso de pie y sin ninguna ceremonia se lanzó sobre su cama cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo derecho.

Leonard solía traer mujeres a su pieza durante las tardes, siempre que él no se encontrara en la habitación. No le impresionaba porque había demorado tanto en sacar sus estudios, cuando lo veía suspirar por idioteces en algún momento del día. Cuando comenzaba a reprenderlo por eso, Howard, Raj y Leonard siempre terminaban acorralándolo y preguntándole cual era su situación, si le gustaban las mujeres o quizás prefería a los hombres, si se masturbaba, si pensaba en cosas sucias o si alguna vez se había enamorado. Él toleraba sus preguntas, pero se negaba a responder nada que tuviese que ver con contacto humano, a pesar de que desde hace un año comprendiera que seria necesario confraternizar en alguna parte de su vida con los demás seres humanos, lo más lejos que pudo llegar fue compartir con sus tres amigos. Solo Leonard había accedido a firmar el contrato de amistad, por lo que legalmente era el único amigo, pero dado a la necesidad de los otros dos, no pudo negarse a dejarlos tener el privilegio de compartir con él.

¿Por qué estaba recordando todo esto justo ahora?

Por la culpa de Amy Farrah Fowler. Había incluso llegado a calcular que la probabilidad de que ambos coincidieran en alguna parte del planeta era casi imposible. Sus datos en la página eran mínimos, al igual que él, parecían tener una cierta desconfianza hacía el uso que se le podría dar a ellos y a pesar de eso, el encuentro ocurrió.

Durante los meses anteriores, si se hubiese dignado a responder a una pregunta como ¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraído por alguien? Respondería indudablemente que si. ¿Por quién? Por la mente de Amy Farrah Fowler.

Quitó el brazo de su cara y abrió los ojos ampliamente. Era la única mujer con la que compartía gustos en común, para el no era más que un invento cibernético…Pero al verla en directo el día de hoy, luego de ser insultado por ella, descubrió que si Howard volvía a preguntarle si se había sentido atraído por alguien, él respondería de inmediato que si. ¿Por quién? Por Amy Farrah Fowler , ¿Si preguntaba por qué? Porque en persona tiene las facciones más proporcionadas que él allá visto en el mundo… Porque descubrió que usaba lentes y detrás de esos lentes habían un par de ojos verdes realmente inolvidables.

Se restregó los ojos con su mano izquierda soltando un bufido.

Él la había dejado hablando sola en medio de la Biblioteca.

¿Por qué? Porque por primera vez en su vida el enojo hacia un enemigo mortal había durado tan poco… Él no creía en el amor, pero jamás se había sentido tan atraído a alguien como hace algunas horas. En sus veintitrés años jamás había querido volver a ver a alguien con tanta ansiedad.

¿Por qué la había dejado hablando sola?

* * *

.-¡Penny te dije que en mi habitación NO!- la voz enojada de _**Bernadette**__** proveniente desde una de las piezas, **_hizo que Amy se hundiera aún más en el sofá del pequeño living del departamento que compartía con ella.

.-¡Berni, lo siento!- sospechaba que ésta vez esa voz tierna no le ayudaría a su irreparable amiga en ésta ocasión.

.-¡HEY! ¡Cuidado con eso!- una voz masculina llamó su atención. En sus manos tenía una barra de chocolate y la televisión mostraba un tifón sucediendo en China en esos momentos

. Bajó un poco el volumen y sus ojos viajaron hacía el pasillo donde un aturdido adonis de cabello oscuros acababa de ser expulsado del cuarto y terminaba de ponerse una camiseta sencilla, haciendo malabares con el par de zapatillas que tenía en sus manos. Amy se limitó a observarlo apoyarse en la pared del corredor mientras se ponía las zapatillas gastadas. Sin previó aviso y antes de que pudiera advertirle, una mochila le llegó directamente a su cabeza, la cual estaba inclinada y concentrada en la, al parecer difícil, tarea de amarrarse las zapatillas.

.-Si yo fuera tú, me movería de allí de inmediato.- sin mirarlo y volviendo a subir la televisión para escuchar tranquila se comió un gran trozo de chocolate.

Cada vez que Penny traía a algunas de sus conquistas ella disfrutaba observándolos, no solo por su físico, sino porque al parecer cada espécimen era cada vez menos inteligente, lo que conllevaba una experticia sexual alta. Pero ahora no estaba de ánimos. Por algún motivo impensable el gesto y las palabras de Sheldon Lee Cooper parecían haberla afectado más de lo que hubiese querido.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, indicó que el sujeto había hecho abandono de su hogar. Al igual que Sheldon Cooper, ni siquiera fue capaz de decir adiós.

.-Te he dicho miles de veces Penny que si quieres hacer esas cosas ocupes la pieza del sujeto en cuestión.- Bernadette salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, pequeña justo detrás de donde se encontraba el sofá.- Además ¿Por qué nunca ocupas el cuarto de Amy? ¿Por qué siempre el mío?

.-¡Berni, perdóname! Nunca más se va a repetir.- Penny, vestida con una camiseta deportiva y nada más siguió a su amiga.-

.-¿Cuantas veces Penny ha dicho que no se volvería a repetir?- asumiendo que esa pregunta iba dirigida hacía ella, se propuso hacer los cálculos.

.-Exactamente diez veces.-respondió desde su asiento, comenzando a cambiar la televisión.- Sin contar la vez que intentó entrar a alguien y no se dio cuenta de que tú estabas durmiendo.

-¡Gracias Amy!.- no notó el fastidio en la voz de su amiga por lo que con una sonrisa le dirigió un de nada.

.-¿Por qué no ocupas el cuarto de Amy?.-la voz aguda de su compañera de piso ya comenzaba a molestarle, por lo que intentó subirle más al programa por le que estaba pasando.

.-Porque Amy tiene todas esas cosas raras allí dentro.- .-Se llaman, en términos rudimentario, 'cerebros disecados'.-Amy mencionó casualmente.- al parecer uno de ellos debió ser de algunos de tus compañeros sexuales. Yo creo que lo puedes hacer mejor Penny, quizá Bernadette podría presentarte a algunos de sus compañeros y…

Fue interrumpida por un paño de cocina que le llegó directo en la cara desde atrás, gentileza de su amiga. .-Lo siento ¿Si? Estaba terminando el turno y éste viejo amigo se presentó una cosa llevó a la otra y...-

.-Mientras duermas en nuestro sofá, a partir de hoy, no traerás a nadie más… Bueno, excepto si piensas ocupar el cuarto de Amy.-

.-¡Hey!- Amy se enderezó apagando la televisión y mirando a sus amigas.- Mi cuarto es casi un laboratorio, no puedo permitir que Penny desarrolle sus actividades primarias allí, a menos que me permita colocar sensores en el colchón para comenzar con mi estudio referente al orgasmo masculino y…-

.-No te preocupes Berni, no se repetirá.-

Decepcionada una vez más durante ese día Amy decidió que lo mejor sería ir a cambiarse a su cuarto.

.-¿Te vas a comer toda esa barra de chocolate?.-

Penny había llegado a sentarse a su lado y miraba con deseo el comestible.

.-Ya comí suficiente.- se lo pasó mientras se ponía de pie.

.-Amy Farrah Fowler no comías chocolate desde que supiste que nunca más pasarían la serie de peritos forenses en ese canal friki que sueles ver.- Bernadette se acercó con una botella de agua en una mano y en la otra un plato con comida.- ¿Pasó algo el día de hoy que quieras contarnos?.-

Mirando a su amiga, quien la observaba con suspicacia y luego pasando su mirada a la otra que devoraba el chocolate pero aún así le daba una mirada curiosa.

.-Es verdad. Generalmente odias comer chocolate porque…eres alérgica.-

Se volvió a sentar en el sofá sacando desde el bolsillo de su blusa, que era lo único que ocupaba ya que se había desecho de su chaleco sin mangas y su chaqueta, un pequeño frasco de pastillas.-Ya tomé una para cualquier efecto.

.- ¿Entonces?-

.-Hoy fui a la biblioteca de Caltech.-confesó rápidamente, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Bernadette.

.-Caltech no es para nada tu sitio favorito. Vives diciéndome que UCLA es nuestro paraíso y que no deberíamos ni siquiera pisar ese lugar lleno de 'inútiles científicos'.-ella tenía razón, no solo había encontrado la decepción, sino también se traicionó a si misma.

.-Bueno, bueno, bueno.- Penny las interrumpió lanzando el papel del chocolate hacía el bote de basura que estaba en la cocina.- Dudo que lo que te haya llevado a comer veneno fuese ir a una maldita biblioteca.

_**.-**_Tuve un perturbador encuentro con un grupo de estudiantes del Instituto. Al principio me molestaban por hablar y expresé mi descontento y uno de ellos me insultó estupidamente.-sacudió la cabeza ,debía terminar con el cuento.- El punto es que en ese grupo descubrí al sujeto dueño de la columna de vexilología que sigo durante años en la página de mentes brillantes de California.

.-Vexilo-¿qué?.-sus amigas la miraron desconcertadas.

.-El estudio de las banderas.-dijo con tono obvio.- Su nombre es Sheldon Cooper. Ambos nos escribimos continuamente desde hace mucho, él es brillante.- se hundió igual que antes en el sofá.

.-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No le dijiste que te gustaba su trabajo?-

Ella asintió, técnicamente había dado a entender que ella era la que seguía su sitio porque le gustaba. Les contó lo que sucedió antes de saber quien era, la discusión y las palabras que él le había brindado.

.-Parece ser alguien muy desagradable.- Bernadette estaba terminando su comida.

.- Me dijo que también seguía mi columna, yo inventé un juego para intelectos superiores.-recibió un bufido por parte de Penny, luego se encogió de hombros.- Pero cuando estuve a punto de mostrarle mis fichas, que forman parte del juego que prefiero no detallar ahora, él se había ido.

.- Que maleducado.-

.- ¿Era apuesto?-Penny le preguntó ignorando olímpicamente la triste historia que acababa de contar.

.-No se…-

Prendiendo la televisión y poniendo el canal de música Penny la ignoró nuevamente y se levantó con una sonrisa.- Ésta noche lo veremos.

.- ¿De que rayos estás hablando?- Amy miró con preocupación a Bernadette , quien se limitó a encogerse de hombres.

.-Ustedes serán brillantes, pero yo tengo la clave para entrar a cualquierlugar_**. **_Caltech podrá estar lleno de científicos, pero las fiestas de las fraternidades nunca fallan.

.-No creo que Sheldon Cooper sea el tipo fiestero.-Amy susurró dándose cuenta de que a pesar de sentirse indignada por la falta de educación del físico, le gustaría verlo nuevamente.

.-Bueno, entonces te buscaremos a otro científico. Es hora de que te sueltes un poco mujer… Aunque sea con algún friki borracho.

* * *

Corría el rumor de que Scott Heiferman estaría en la fiesta que se llevarían a cabo los trogloditas del internado en los patios traseros del instituto. El supuesto creador de la red social de fotolog merecía saber lo horrenda que era su invención, si se seguían haciendo redes tan mediocres dentro de pocos la Internet iría en retroceso.

Leonard lo había interrumpido mientras leía la ultima nota que Amy Farrah Fowler le dejará tras presentar la bandera Australiana, si bien la publicación la había hecho en un momento de apuro, a ella pareció gustarle el enfoque propio. Su amigo comenzó a contarle las nuevas de la supuesta 'celebridad' que vendría a la fiesta y el no pudo evitar imaginarse diciéndole unas cuantas verdades al hombre. Había visto que Leonard se ponía una excesiva cantidad de su colonia barata y si no se equivocaba sacaba un par de condones de su cajonera poniéndolos en su billetera, estuvo a punto de preguntarle si de verdad se tenía tanta confianza en si mismo, pero prefirió callarse y cerrar la computadora.

Ahora, treinta minutos después de la llegada de Leonard, se encontraba caminando por los pastos rumbo al pequeño anfiteatro al aire libre donde se encontraba la mayoría de la gente, celebrando una fiesta sin ningún motivo aparente. Muchos eran primerizos, seguramente sus cabezas estaban tan perturbadas que preferían estar bebiendo y fumando Zeus sabe que cosa, en vez de estar en al comodidad de su alcoba descifrando los misterios tan grandes que el Universo ofrecía.

Howard llevaba una bolsa llena de cervezas. Raj una botella de algo que le pareció a Sheldon era algún destilado.

Negó con indignación mientras los seguía bajando por los escalones. Levantando el cuello en busca de su objetivo, se convenció de que después de encontrarlo , se iría y podría dormir como un bebe sin preocuparse de nada.

* * *

**_Entonces…Empecé ésta historia porque me gusta perturbar los personajes y a pesar de que, en teoría no tener tiempo libre, en la practica de alguna manera consigo tenerlo. Tengo que revisar algunas faltas,así que eso._**

**_Advertidos(as) de que es Universo alterno (aunque tan alterno no es tampoco), distinto y algo fuera del canon. Espero pasarla bien escribiéndolo y que ustedes lo disfruten. ¡Que estén espectacular!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Veinte minutos y exactamente cuarenta segundos había estado esperando ver la molesta cara de su objetivo, sin embargo, al parecer, ésta no seria su noche de suerte.

Acomodó sus brazos cruzados en el pecho mientras mantenía la vista fija en la parte superior del pequeño anfiteatro en el que se encontraban. Junto a él un alcoholizado Raj logró entablar una ruidosa charla con un par de estudiantes, quienes, por la manera en que se expresaban, definitivamente no estaban bebiendo solo alguna 'gaseosa'. Su vista paseó en busca de Leonard, pero el escaneo de la parte interna del recinto no fue satisfactorio.

De la nada recibió un manotazo de parte de uno de los sujetos que componían la conversación que tanto le molestaba. Se encontró con todas las miradas en él, al parecer creían que participaría en alguna de sus inadecuadas conversaciones. Sin pensarlo mucho y ante el gesto enojado de su amigo extranjero, se alejó. Quizá si subía las escaleras y llegaba hasta los pastos podría encontrar a Heiferman o en su defecto a Leonard e intentar hacerlo entrar en cordura, a pesar de que su mente no era indispensable para el campo de la física (como la suya), no podía permitir que se estropeara aún más.

.-¡Sheldon!.- Howard le tomó el brazo por un lado para detenerlo. ¿Por qué tanto toqueteo innecesario?-Amigo, necesito que me prestes dinero.

Levantó la ceja inmediatamente brindándole una mirada incrédula.- ¿Por qué crees que te prestaría dinero en éstas condiciones?- observó que detrás de su amigo una muchacha morena vestida completamente de negro tomaba a su amigo de la cintura.-Debo recordarte que en estado de ebriedad y/o alucinación productos de sustancias ilícitas es mi deber advertirte el riesgo que corres y-

.- ¡Por favor! Te pagaré mañana, sabes que siempre te devuelvo. Además hace tres semanas te presté para tu pasaje a Texas.- antes de que pudiera responderle se dio vuelta y comenzó a besar a la mujer que estuviese en su espalda.

_Rayos._

Sacó la billetera desde el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta café. No podía negarle el favor, después de todo, en estos tiempos de necesidades se encontró sorpresivamente con la buena disposición de sus amigos, sobre todo de Raj, de extender ciertos créditos para lograr subsistir, el viático nunca fue suficiente y él lo sabia.

.-Ten.- se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y le extendió un par de billetes.

.-¡Gracias, Sheldon!.- gritó más de lo necesario haciendo que se llevara una mano a su oído.

No alcanzó a preguntarle si había visto a Leonard por algún lugar, porque en menos de cinco segundos la pareja estaba llegando al final de la escalera y se perdía entre los grupos de personas que estaban de pie o sentados en el pasto. Guardó su billetera, sacando de inmediato el jabón de manos que llevaba siempre en su compartimiento secreto.

Se dispuso a agudizar su vista entrecerrando los ojos y cerca de un pequeño grupo de mesas que se encontraban al costado de los baños vio a su amigo charlando animadamente, con una cerveza en la mano y la bolsa que antes tuviera Howard siendo asaltada por un par de mujeres. No terminaba de sorprenderle la capacidad atrayente que podía significar el alcohol para todas éstas mentes.

Caminando a paso lento, aún con esperanza de encontrar al inventor de la mediocridad por los campos, teniendo que tragarse una buena cantidad de humo en el intento, se dirigió hasta donde su amigo. La receptora de la conversación de Leonard, era una pequeña mujer rubia, quien sonreía con aprobación mientras escuchaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar un grupo imprudente de borrachos comenzó a cantar de manera fuerte atravesándose en su camino, uno de ellos incluso se atrevió a abrazarlo por los hombros y ofrecerle una lata de cerveza. Con toda la rapidez que pudo reunir se desprendió del brazo impertinente y sacó nuevamente el jabón de manos, como si eso ayudara en algo.

* * *

Con su vista periférica podía observar a Penny, quien entabló una conversación tan rápida con uno de los sujetos que se encontraban sentados frente a ellas en los pastos de Caltech, no pudo evitar maldecirla por obligarla a sentarse justo al lado de un grupo de personas borrachas que parecían estar botando el alcohol en el pasto en lugar de tomárselo.

Su falda le incomodaba y sólo se limitó a cruzar sus piernas a lo largo. Se había rehusado a cambiar su ropa por algo más 'sexy'. Si iba a conocer a alguien sería en su atuendo habitual ¿Qué sentido tendría cambiar solamente por una noche? Claramente su pregunta era retórica, pero Penny se dispuso a mencionarle que con esa actitud no tendría sexo ésta noche, a lo que Bernadette agregó que quizás a los nerds de Caltech los excitaba ver a una mujer vestida como Amy. Ella ignoró la conversación y lo único que toleró ocupar fue un poco del perfume que su padre le había regalado para su cumpleaños, parecía caro, y por las indicaciones de sus amigas, lo era.

Intentando enfocarse, volvió toda su atención a Stuart, el personaje que estaba frente a ella hablándole de su vida como si la conociera desde hace mucho. Claramente el hombre estaba un poco pasado de tragos, pero en los pocos minutos que llevaban conversando se enteró que no era de éste instituto, por el contrario, era de la escuela de Artes. Ella le preguntó que rayos hacía en éste lugar, a lo que contestó que por el contrario de lo que todos piensan, encuentras más mujeres calientes en estos lugares que en los recintos de su universidad. El comentario no le había agradado y lo hizo saber de inmediato, recibiendo una escueta defensa que aludía a la sinceridad.

.-No voy a mentirte Amy, muchos estamos acá buscando a alguien con quien terminar la noche. Pero a veces nos encontramos a alguien con quien conversar toda la noche…y bajo mi apreciación, la cual mis amigos no comparten.-hizo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando al sujeto que hablaba con Penny, otro adonis para la señorita.-eso vale la pena.

Cuando Penny fue expulsada de su departamento hace algunos meses la frecuencia de sus salidas había aumentado. En principio Bernadette era la única conexión que tenía con el mundo exterior simplemente porque eran compañeras de piso, un piso cerca de la Universidad en que ambas estudiaban, Penny colega de su amiga en el restaurante en que ambas trabajaban de a poco fue interesándose por Amy, quien no creía que pudiesen tener nada en común o algo para hablar, pero estaba equivocada. Eso había sido un año después de haber comenzado sus estudios.

.-¿Tienes un lápiz?- la voz de Stuart, quien al parecer se había limitado a observarla mientras ella entraba en ese lapso de memoria, la trajo de vuelta la conversación.

Asintió con la cabeza buscando en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, siempre estaba preparada. Lo vio sacar un papel desde su billetera, era una boleta de alguna tienda, por el revés estaba completamente en blanco.

.-Tus facciones no son de ésta zona del mundo…-lo vio dibujar mientras le brindaba pequeñas miradas. Ella se arregló los lentes ignorando el golpe que Penny le dio con el codo y que seguramente estaba acompañando con una mirada sugestiva. –Amy Farrah Fowler.

Guardó para si el hecho de que sus antepasados no fuese de éste país y en contra de su voluntad se encontró sonriendo al ver que Stuart dejaba de lado la cerveza que tenía en su mano y acomodándose se concentraba por completo en el dibujo que estuviese haciendo.

.-Mis conocimientos me indican que las personas capaces de dibujar con tanta facilidad muchas veces son también grandes observadores del entorno y —

.-Amén a eso hermana. Si existiese la carrera de contemplación del espacio al aire libre yo ya me habría inscrito.

.-Eso sería una perdida de tiempo.-aclaró con voz indignada, a lo que él levantó la cabeza y le brindó una sonrisa torcida.

.-Eso depende que como lo veas.

.-Claro que no…-ella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta lo ilógica de su propuesta, pero a punto de contradecirle Stuart puso ante su rostro una copia fiel de ella misma en una boleta de compra.

.-Tienes un rostro digno de una obra de arte.- ella se encogió de hombros limitándose a brindar una sonrisa pequeña.

Recibió el dibujo observando la verosimilitud de éste y no se dio cuenta cuando Penny y el adonis ya estaban de pie, su amiga mencionó algo de 'ir a fumarse un cigarro' y 'regreso enseguida' con rapidez, dejándola sola justo en el momento en que el artista ilógico le ofrecía una lata de cerveza.

* * *

El ruido era insoportable y persistía ahora acompañado de un par de instrumentos. Estaba algo mareado, pero tomó la pequeña botella de jabón desinfectando y la acercó a su nariz, el aroma nunca fallaba para calmarle sus nervios.

Por fin pudo llegar hasta donde Leonard. Sin preocuparse por interrumpir la conversación con la pequeña mujer, que ahora se dio cuenta, llevaba anteojos, comenzó a hablarle a su amigo.

.-Leonard debes saber que no encontré al famoso sujeto que dijiste que vendría, Howard está gastando dinero en no se que sustancia ilícita y necesito regresar al cuarto, pero no puedo atravesar solo éste campo lleno de borrachos.

.-¡No seas tonto!:-para su consternación Leonard lo tomó por el torso y a pesar de su pequeño tamaño le dio un fuerte apretón, una especie de abrazo.- No te puedes ir, esto está muy bueno.- la voz indicaba alcohol, para variar.- Además tienes que conocer a Bernadette.

Sheldon dirigió su mirada incomoda a la mujer ante él y sin ningún interés en presentarse la ignoró devolviéndose a su amigo.- Leonard veámonos, esto es aburrido.

.-No , mira, ella es Bernadette, estudia en la Universidad de UCLA es..-

.-No me importa, quiero irme.-se cruzo de brazos interrumpiendo a su amigo y ganándose una mirada ofendida por parte de la universitaria.

.- Vete solo o busca a Raj y váyanse juntos.- Leonard le respondió mientras se agachaba a sacar un par de latas y le extendía una a la chica.-

Antes de que pudiera reprocharle nuevamente una pareja de fumadores se acercó hacía ellos, la mujer rodeó con un medio abrazo a quien Leonard presentó como Bernadette, mientras el sujeto le estrechaba la mano a su pequeño amigo, quien se limitó a ofrecerles algo de tomar.

.-Cada vez que vengo esos tipos tienen el mismo repertorio.-el sujeto mencionó al aire ganándose unas risas incomprensibles por pare de todos, a Sheldon no le pareció gracioso.

.-Debieron ver la que se formó hace dos semanas con los de la orquesta del instituto tocando por tragos….Nunca pensé que hubiesen tantas manera de tocar un mismo tema.-Leonard mencionó con aire gracioso.

Se dio por vencido y observando de nuevo los alrededores se encontró indeciso en cuanto a retirarse o no.

Tendría que ser valiente.

.-¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo?- su audición ultra desarrollada captó la pregunta proveniente de la pequeña mujer ,él no se dio por aludido y continuó escaneando el terreno.

.-No le gustan las fiestas.-

Dejó escapar un bufido molesto, 'no le gustan las fiestas' era un eufemismo. El las rechazaba, las detestaba, había tantas cosas más útiles que hacer que estar-

Su mirada se detuvo sobre un par de personas que se encontraban sentados en el pasto hablando animadamente.

_¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que Amy Farrah Fowler estuviese en el mismo lugar que él, dos veces en un mismo día?_

Dejó de prestarle atención a la conversación que trataba de él mirando con confusión como una de las pocas mentes brillantes certificadas por Norteamérica se ponía de pie y en menos de un minuto era convencida para caminar en dirección a los pastos más apartados del campus.

* * *

.-Stuart no creo que sea prudente pasearnos por el campus a éstas horas.

.-No te preocupes Amy, estamos a salvo, además tienes que conocer la estatua…te hará llorar de la risa.-

Respiró el aire fresco de la noche, escuchando como de a poco el sonido de los cantos de algunos estudiantes borrachos se alejaba. Ella no solía hablar tantas frivolidades, pero no se encontraba de ánimos para ponerse a cuestionar la buena disposición de un hombre a dirigirle la palabra, aún después de haberle indicado lo defectuosa que su conversación estaba siendo. Stuart se reía cada vez que ella señalaba cosas como esas y para su sorpresa, no le molestaba.

Quizás él estuviese borracho, pero no le importaba. Usualmente no podía mantener conversaciones con hombres de su edad por la simple tendencia que tenía a evitarlos a toda costa. Su mente sería mejor utilizada en cosas más útiles.

Se rió para si misma al ver que Stuart se tropezaba con sus mismos pies y de forma graciosa se estabilizaba como si fuese un trapecista en el cordel.

¿Tan mal le había sentado el hecho de que una mente tan brillante como la de Sheldon Lee Cooper la hubiese dejado abiertamente sola?

Al llegar hasta donde estaba Stuart se respondió su pregunta porque de forma sutil él tomo un par de dedos de su mano derecha mientras observaban el busto horrible de alguien que parecía ser un destacado físico.

.-Realmente no hay que ser un experto para evidenciar la deficiencia de esto.-mencionó distraída por lo fríos que estaban los dedos de él.

.-Pensé que te reirías.-él mencionó tomando otro sorbo del alcohol que traía en su mano.

Ella se encogió de hombros guardando silencio.

* * *

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sheldon salió detrás de la pareja que se perdía de su vista, haciendo caso omiso al llamado de Leonard detrás de si. Éste podría ser el momento perfecto para intercambiar datos con Amy Farrah Fowler.

Caminó rápido, aún con miedo de que pudiese ser abordado por una horda de locos borrachos en cualquier momento y notó que la manera de caminar de la mujer ante él era lenta, pausada, casi reflexiva, mientras que el simio que iba delante de ella había estado incluso a punto de caerse. ¿Cómo podría ella ser participe de actividades como éstas? ¿La habrían embaucado igualmente algunos amigos o amigas de ellas para que accediera a venir? ¿Lo estaría buscando nuevamente para mostrarle sus fichas?.

Cuando observó que ella se detenía él también se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que su pecho parecía estar corriendo una carrera por su cuenta, sus manos estaban empezando a sentirse húmedas y su boca se estaba secando.

Dando unos pasos más sus piernas inconcientemente, se detuvieron al observar al sujeto acercarse a ella y tomarle la mano.

Esto no se suponía que debía suceder.

Caminó unos pasos hacía el lado derecho hasta quedar algo oculto tras uno de los varios árboles que rodeaban el recinto. Se imaginó la conversación que ellos estarían teniendo ante el busto desalmado de un ingeniero de pacotilla que el instituto había decidido instalar hace algunos meses. ¿Estarían hablando del color exacto de sus ojos? ¿Estarían discutiendo donde terminaran la noche? ¿Estarían pensando en terminarla aquí?

Sheldon se sorprendió al verla contestar el celular y soltar la mano de él. Escuchó un grito desde donde hubiesen venido ambos. La rubia que antes estuviese fumando agitaba con ganas su brazo llamando a Amy Farrah Fowler, quien guardo su teléfono y se dispuso a caminar hacía donde ella estaba, junto con el simio alcoholizado.

Intentó pasar desapercibido cuando de pronto sintió un brazo rodeándolo nuevamente por su torso. Miró hacía su lado para encontrar a Leonard, aún bebiendo y mirando la escena que tenía ante él.

.-Así que ésta ella era la famosa Amy Farrah Fowler.-su voz parecía endeble.

.- ¿La conoces?- preguntó de inmediato, el toque de ansiedad en la voz fue inevitable.

.-Me acabó de enterar que era ella…La chica con la que no quisiste conversar es su mejor amiga, me contó algo curioso.-lo observó al escuchar que se detenía simplemente para tomar otro trago.- sospeche querido y pésimo mentiroso amigo, que había algo raro hoy cuando llegué al cuarto y te encontré tirado en la cama como nunca y con el perfil de la única mujer con la que mantienes conversaciones por Internet.-se arregló los lentes mientras reía de forma estupida.- cada vez que reviso el historial para comprobar que Howard no volviese a meterse las páginas pornos, aparece su perfil abierto más de cinco veces…¡Hasta guardas sus malditos comentarios en cada maldita carpeta que creas para tu ridícula manía de hablar de las ridículas banderas de mierda!-

Ofendido y a la vez avergonzado por las palabras de su amigo, le quitó el vaso de la mano arrojando el contenido al suelo y luego lo devolvió.-Necesito tener una computadora privada.

.-¡HEY! Eso me costó caro.-

.-¿Él es su novio?.- Sheldon preguntó en voz baja al observar que los tres aún estaban parados frente a ellos conversando animadamente.

.-No tengo idea ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? ¡Me botaste mi trago!.-Leonard lo golpeo en el brazo con fuerza causando que se quejara y le devolviera el golpe.

.-Auch.-el pequeño se acarició el brazo.- Deberías hablarle, ya sabes… es muy poco probable que la vuelvas a encontrar, además así me río un poco para ver como te rechaza después de que la dejaras hablando sola.

.-¿Cómo sabes eso?

.-Bernadette me comentó de que su amiga había conocido a un científico imbecil y otros insultos, que sonaron bastante tiernos en su boca, llamado Sheldon… que si se lo topaba por estos lados le vaciaría un vaso de su ron en toda la cabeza por haber despreciado a su amiga, luego nos besamos, pero por alguna extraña razón unos minutos después ella se fue al baño con su amiga.-señaló a la mujer frente a ellos.- y nunca más regresó.- Leonard le volvió a golpear su brazo.- Sheldon , amigo , creo que perdí mi inhalador.-

¿Qué tan pequeño podría ser el mundo?

* * *

Stuart le había dejado su número al lado del rostro dibujado con experticia mientras se iba con sus amigos, el Adonis y Penny , a lo que prometía ser un cierre de fiesta fantástico en la facultad de artes de ambos al que partirían alrededor de diez minutos más. Esa chica no tenía límites.

En palabras de Penny, quien insistió que ella los acompañara y así podría hablar más con Stuart, lo que ella rechazo directamente aludiendo a su cansancio por el día de trabajo, Bernadette la estaba esperando en el frontis del instituto, se había encontrado con unos viejos amigos y los había acompañado a la salida.

Stuart no insistió en acompañarla a la salida, lo que agradeció, porque si era sincera consigo misma, le gustaría poder conversar con él en situaciones más sobrias.

Caminó a paso lento por un pasillo iluminado solo por las luces que daban unos pequeños focos de emergencias encendidos a los costados. Sus pasos retumbaban fuertemente.

De pronto sintió unos pasos acelerados detrás de ellas e intentando no perder el ritmo continuó caminando.

.-Amy Farrah Fowler.-

Se dio vuelta de inmediato para encontrarse de frente con Sheldon Cooper ,quien continuaba acercándose a ella.

.-Son casi las tres de la mañana.-susurró inconcientemente mientras intentaba reaccionar del letargo que le produjo ver el rostro de ese sujeto ante ella.

.-Lo se.-él señaló su reloj, pero luego bajó su mano quedándose en silencio.

.-¿Estabas en la fiesta?.-preguntó para intentar comprender el porque de su llamado.

.-Si.-respondió de inmediato.- No por placer, pero…-lo vio dudar un momento mientras se acercaba a ella.-Quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de hoy en la biblioteca.

.-No hace falta.-

.-No fue un primer encuentro muy agradable.-él le comentó mientras ponía sus manos tras la espalda.-Me vi incapacitado para hacerle saber mi admiración y profunda satisfacción por sus ideas planteadas en el sitio web que ambos frecuentamos.

Ella asintió mientras su pecho comenzaba a acelerarse.

.-Lo siento Señorita Amy.-

Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo porque en menos de cinco minutos él había logrado hacerla olvidar lo malo que se había sentido saberse rechazada por alguien.

.-Aprecio su sinceridad, pero mi amiga me está esperando, debo irme.- hizo un gesto de despedida y lo vio abrir los ojos con algo parecido a la desesperación.

.- ¿La veré de nuevo por nuestro instituto?- lo oyó preguntar poco más fuerte cuando ella iba unos pasos más lejos.

Se dio vuelta un segundo.- No estoy muy segura.- alcanzó a ver su gesto contrariado, pero decidió seguir su camino aún con el pecho corriendo desesperado.-Adiós señor Cooper.

.- ¡Puedes llamarme Sheldon!- fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de salir del pasillo e ir en busca de su amiga.

* * *

Al verla caminar como asustada lejos de él luego que hubiese ofrecido su disculpa, Sheldon se sintió un poco desesperado por el hecho de que era posible que ella nunca más le dirigiera la palabra.

Frunció el ceño al seguir pensando. Él era Sheldon Lee Cooper, jamás fracasaría en una misión.

Caminó con rapidez por el camino en que ella desapareció, para su incomodidad tuvo que correr unos cuantos pasos hasta que logró tomarla por el brazo derecho haciéndola saltar del susto.

.-Señor Cooper.-su tono era enojado.

.-Sheldon.-el corrigió mientras dejaba ir el brazo y buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón un lápiz.-¿Le puedo dar el número de teléfono de mi oficina? Vivo en el internado aún, pero no soy estudiante, trabajo para la el área de física teórica del instituto y-

.- ¿Trabajas para el instituto?- asintió sin importarle el haberse visto interrumpido.

.-Dentro de poco seré un titular.-señaló de forma casual mientras movía el lápiz esperando que ella sacase algún papel o algo.

.-No será necesario escribirlo, tan solo dímelo y yo lo recordaré.-cantó su número de inmediato lamentando el haber subestimado su memoria.

.- No me molestaría tener tú número.-él recalcó esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

.-No creo que sea necesario, yo te llamare…Sheldon.- la decepción lo embargo. A Leonard, un ser inferior, siempre solían decirle eso.

.-Pero yo-

.-¡Amy! ¡Date prisa, nos llevaran a casa!-la voz que hubiese escuchado antes hablando con su amigo lo interrumpió.

.-¡Ya voy!-recibió un simple gesto de despedida y después de unos segundos se encontraba completamente solo.

¿Quizás Amy Farrah Fowler no era la mente brillante que pensó que sería? ¿Quién podría negarle su número de teléfono a alguien como él?

* * *

¿Que diablos pasará con esta pandilla?

¿Mencioné que los sujetos como Stuart suelen caerme bastante bien?

Continúe leyendo y disfrutando.

Lea mucho, salga un rato, tómese algo y siga leyendo.

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

La pizarra se encontraba llena de ecuaciones, notas al margen y esquemas complejos que componían parte de lo que, se suponía, sería su gran descubrimiento de la semana. Optó por dejarlo así mientras se acercaba sin despegar la mirada del trabajo hasta su escritorio, que colindaba con el del estudiante destacado de física, de quien ni siquiera conocía el nombre, sacando desde su cajón un par de aspirinas. Se las llevó a la boca y las tragó sin nada más, porque no tenía tiempo suficiente para ir en busca de agua.

Era ahora o nunca. El momento en que Sheldon Cooper recibiría su merecido puesto en el Instituto de Caltech. Ya no tendría que compartir una pieza humillantemente pequeña con Leonard, ya no tendría que soportar cada fin de semana o alguna noche cualquiera los ruidosos gritos y pasos de los demás internados, estudiantes inseguros e inútiles. Él podría irse a su departamento, podría pedirle a su madre que le mandara las decenas de cajas con todas sus investigaciones, sus decenas de comics, su colección de VHS de cada uno de los episodios de Star Trek… ¡Incluso podría comprarse su propia computadora!

Negó con la cabeza, pero sonriendo de forma arrogante.

_Enfocate Cooper._

Llevaba cerca de una semana enclaustrado en su oficina. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente sucio, pero no le importaba, porque su mente parecía tan pulcra como siempre. Leonard solía traerle uno que otro día la comida, mientras que Raj y Howard parecían venir simplemente para verificar que siguiera con vida, y si no se equivocaba, los había oído susurrar acerca de algún record mundial sobre la persona que duraba más días utilizando la misma ropa.

.-Señor Cooper.- sin darse vuelta contestó con un movimiento de cabeza. Esa era la voz de su jefe.

.-¿Podría esperarme un par de horas para hablar?-le susurró mientras volvía a cambiar una de las formulas.

.-No es posible.- para su desconcierto, sintió los pasos acercándose y el rostro del presidente del departamento de física impidiendo la vista a su trabajo.- Señor Cooper necesito hablarle en éste momento.- vio como el sujeto se cruzaba de brazos poco dispuesto a moverse de su camino.

.-Pero estoy trabajando. ¡Esto es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que usted quiera decirme!:- sintió un pequeño dolor en la parte derecha de su frente y se llevó la mano para verificar que no le estuviese saliendo algo.

.-Me veo en la obligación de pedirle que se retire a su cuarto en éste mismo momento.- las palabras más absurdas que hubiese escuchado en su vida, y eso que había crecido rodeado de creacionistas pendientes de una serpiente que habla, le llegaron en el momento menos indicado.

.-Eso es ridículo.-levantó su mano señalando la pizarra.-éste hallazgo no sólo me beneficia a mi, sino a todo el departamento de física, por ser modesto y no señalar que beneficiará a toda la humanidad.-

.-Si no obedece a las órdenes de su superior entonces usted será fuertemente sancionado. No es política del departamento, ni del Instituto permitir que la sanidad mental de nuestros trabajadores se deteriore.

.-Mi sanidad mental está intacta. ¿No sabe leer física acaso? ¡Mire la obra que estoy llevando acabo!

.-Señor Cooper.-la voz de advertencia del presidente lo hizo negar con vehemencia.

.-Pero estoy tan cerca…-

.- Y lo estará aún dentro de un par de días. Necesita ir a dormir. Me han llegado quejas de sus compañeros de oficina y notas de preocupación de su compañero de cuarto.

.- ¿Leonard? Él no entiende…nadie entiende.-comenzó a pasearse por la oficina dando vueltas en circulo.

.-Lo entendemos señor Cooper, pero si no obedece pondrá en riesgo su estadía en éste instituto.

Con miles de formulas y números aún comandando sus tareas neuronales de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado y una sensación de pesadez lo invadió, poco a poco la cara del sujeto impertinente que tenía ante él fue desapareciendo.

.-Señor Cooper.- la voz se escuchó a lo lejos.- Sheldon Cooper.-entonces todo se fue a negro.

* * *

Bernadette observó a su amiga hacer un par de anotaciones luego de que el mono que tuviese sentado en un pequeño banquillo se negara a comer lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Entrando despacio al laboratorio en que Amy se encontraba trabajando lavó sus manos y se puso un par de guantes.

.- ¿Necesitas ayudas?- se acercó hasta donde el animal se encontraba jugando con algo que parecía un pequeño peluche con forma de perro.

.-Oh.- Amy se dio media vuelta para mirarla y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.- Te agradecería que vieras las reacciones de su rostro cuando intente ponerle un rastro de la comida hacía esa pequeña maquina que está en la esquina.- la vio apuntar hacía donde su mirada viajaba.

Asintiendo tomo el lugar que ella dejaba libre y las notas que ya llevaba. Le gustaba darse una vuelta por los laboratorios de Amy, a pesar de que ambas habían entrado el mismo año a la universidad y en diferentes carreras, Amy resultó ser una especie de genio en potencia, no sólo había logrado pasar todo con menciones sobresalientes, sino que se le había permitido llevar a cabo experimentos independientes, como si ya fuera una de sus tantas profesoras que se demoraron siglos en sacar sus doctorados.

Fue anotando cada gesto del animal, pero no pudo evitar observar que los movimientos de Amy, los cuales usualmente eran rápidos y precisos, en ésta ocasión eran lentos y parecía estar tratando al pequeño animal con más cuidado de lo usual.

.-Entonces… ¿Llamaste al físico?- preguntó de manera casual agregando unos cuantos comentarios a la hoja.

.-No.-

La respuesta corta que le diera era exasperante. Penny había tratado de convencerla de llamar al hombre, sin embargo, sin dar mayor explicaciones ella se rehusaba.

.-Pero ya pasaron dos semanas.-la vio tomar al mono para subirlo a su hombro, rindiéndose ante la poca disposición de comer del animal, caminaba hacía la maquina y lo sentaba en una especie de escáner miniatura.

.-Soy consiente de eso.-

.- ¿Entonces no piensas llamarlo nunca?-se puso de pie y sacó un pedazo de fruta de recipiente que Amy tenía guardado en uno de los refrigeradores del laboratorio.

.-Creo que eso es lo que pienso.- su voz como siempre imperturbable y académica logró por fin sacarla de sus maneras.

.- ¡Vamos Amy ambas sabemos que te mueres de curiosidad por hablar con él!- ella no le devolvió la mirada por lo que optó por acercarse.- ¿Es por lo que dije de él el otro día? ¡Fue mi primera impresión! ¡Y estaba algo borracha!-

Comenzaba a preocuparse por su amiga. Por lo que la conocía jamás había mostrado interés en algún hombre, a menos que fuera por fines netamente académicos. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando lo mencionó en el departamento y cuando Penny le contó que el pequeño muchacho llamado Stuart, al que habían vuelto a ver ya que en esas dos semanas tuvo que acompañarla a una fiesta en la escuela de artes, había logrado congeniar con Amy…Pero más se sorprendió cuando Amy le contó, y estaba segura que era emoción lo que tenía su voz esa noche, a pesar de estar bebida, que el famoso Sheldon le había dado su número de teléfono.

A ella le gustaba Stuart, parecía un tipo agradable, pero la genio se había negado a acompañarlas para encontrarse con él. Por lo que bernadette pensaba que su amiga ya había llamado al petulante físico que conociera el otro día en la fiesta, pero nada de eso pasó. Ella pudo haber mencionado durante camino a casa aquella noche que ese tipo era como una patada en el culo, que no lo había escuchado ni cinco segundos y ya se había ganado su desaprobación.

_¿Era Amy Farrah Fowler alguien que se dejase llevar por lo que dijeran los demás?_

.-Considero innecesario llamarlo por el simple hecho de que podría haberse encontrado en estado de ebriedad, que es lo más seguro, cometiendo el error de darme su número… ¿Por qué otra razón me hubiese ignorado ese mismo día? ¿Qué tal si sufre de bipolaridad severa?-

Bernadette la miró incrédula. Obviamente había algo que estaba mal dentro de todo esto.

.-No te atreves a llamarlo.-declaró con voz burlesca.

.-Por supuesto que me atrevo.

.-Entonces llámalo.-

.-Acabo de darte razones de sobra para considerar que llamarlo no es una buena opción.

.-Son razones estupidas. El tipo se arrepintió de sus actos. ¡Ya pasaron dos semanas!

.-Dos semanas.- la vio susurrar mientras volvía a enfocarse en el pequeño animal que estaba observando con atención una secuencia de números delante de la pequeña pantalla de la maquina. La vio dudar de pronto mirando al simio, quien ahora tocaba la pantalla, pero negando con rapidez. - Ni siquiera vale la pena intentarlo.

_Tendría que llamar a Penny urgentemente._

* * *

.-La mujer no lo llamó durante una semana.- Leonard hablaba por teléfono con Howard mientras terminaba de comprar el almuerzo en el casino.- Si Howard, ella es real.

Suspiró con fastidio mientras sostenía su gran celular en una mano y su almuerzo en la otra.- No creo que sea una buena idea.- intentó clavar la bombilla en el jugo pasando a llevar la salsa de ajo que tenía en un pequeño pote ensuciando su manga.- ¿De verdad crees que la podemos encontrar? Lo único que se de ella es que es una de las mentes brillantes de las que tanto habla Sheldon.- se limpió la manga con rapidez.- Ha dormido casi todo el día, lo llevaron desmayado a enfermería y luego llegó como un zombie al cuarto… va a estar histérico cuando despierte.

Vio a Raj sentarse frente a él y lo saludo con un gesto.- Eso podría funcionar…Intenta buscarla, su nombre era Bernadette y estudiaba en UCLA.-asintió tras escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.- Nos vemos en un rato.

.-Estás tratando de encontrar a la mujer que te dejó tirado el otro día.- la voz burlesca de Raj lo distrajo.

.-Muy gracioso.- comió un poco de su ensalada.- Estamos intentando buscar a Amy Farrah Fowler.

.- ¿De verdad crees que a Sheldon le afectó tanto? Amigo, es Sheldon Cooper, lo que más le afecta en la vida en no poder vivir solo en el mundo.

.-Estuvo una semana esperando en su oficina casi todo el día para que lo llamara.-

.-Estaba trabajando viejo. Creo que no has aprendido nada de Sheldon…-

.-Yo lo conozco. Además Mike, el tipo con quien comparte oficina me comentó su actitud la primera semana. Sólo se puso a trabajar ésta última semana.-le aclaró con preocupación.- al parecer mister Spock si tiene sentimientos.

.-Estás loco, eso es imposible.

.-.-No se… Yo creo que quizás le llegó el momento de pasar por el tormento del amor.- suspiró con nostalgia.

.-Eso es imposible Leonard.

* * *

Se había despertado hace más de veinte minutos, pero no tenía las ganas para levantarse de su cama. Su mente intentó recomponerse, pero pensó en que no tenía ningún motivo para realmente levantarse. Ahora que le prohibieron trabajar por un par de días nada tenía sentido. Ni siquiera tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarse algún comics nuevo o para pasar por la tienda de trenes que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

¿Por qué su madre se molestaría en enviarle dinero? Él había dejado claro que no lo necesitaba, sin embargo, ahora sería perfecto. Si no conseguía avanzar luego con su descubrimiento, no podría pagarle las deudas a Raj.

Rodó para alcanzar el reloj de la cómoda junto a su cama. Eran las nueve de la noche. Había estado durmiendo todo el día y ni siquiera le importaba.

Se tapó los ojos con ambas manos suspirando. La física siempre había sido suficiente para mantenerlo entretenido y dispuesto a seguir viviendo por el bien de la humanidad, pero por algún extraño motivo, desde su encuentro con Amy Farrah Fowler comenzó a cuestionarse el hecho de que quizás el estuviese dispuesto a intentar interactuar con las demás personas, con otras mentes, con otra mente brillante como la de él. Pero todo había sido un espejismo terrible para su pobre cerebro porque ella había demostrado ser tan poco audaz como los demás.

Decidió que dormir hasta el día siguiente no sería una mala idea.

* * *

.-¡Llámenme dios!.- Howard llegó gritando hasta donde sus amigos, quienes se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas al interior del instituto, ya estaba casi vació el departamento..-¡Amy Farrah Fowler estudia neurobiología en UCLA! Tengo su número de teléfono, su dirección y hasta su talla de sostén.

Ambos lo miraron incrédulos agitando un papel en su mano.

.- ¡Vamos malditos, arrodíllense!- hizo un gesto obsceno mientras dejaba caer el papel en las piernas de Leonard.

.- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Raj preguntó leyendo el papel que estaba en las manos de su amigo.

.-Tengo mis claves.- le cerró el ojo mientras ponía sus manos en la insignia de batman de su cinturón.-Soy el dios de la computación.

.- ¿Por qué creen que ella va querer salir con Sheldon si no lo llamó en dos semanas?- Raj le pegó un manotazo a Howard en la parte de atrás del cuello haciendo que éste intentara brindarle una llave, pero fallando en el intento.-Dios de los idiotas serás.

.-No perdemos nada en intentarlo…- Leonard se puso de pie dejando a sus amigos atrás y llegando hasta el teléfono público que estaba a unos pasos.

Marcó el número, intentando cobrar toda la personalidad que no tenía para parecer seguro de si mismo.

Pero aún nadie le contestaba del otro lado.

* * *

Amy decidió que tal vez podría dar por perdido el número de Sheldon Cooper, lo cual era imposible que a ella le sucediera con esa especie de memoria privilegiada que tenía, pero no veía otra salida para tener una excusa lo suficientemente buena de porque no lo había llamado durante dos semanas.

Bernadette tenía toda la razón del mundo, por primera vez en toda su vida ella no se atrevía a hablarle a otra persona por el simple hecho del miedo al rechazo. Era un fantasma que la perseguía de manera constante cada vez que necesitaba hacer algo importante, ya fuese de forma académica o en su limitada vida social y familiar. Pero al contrario de ésta ocasión, durante las anteriores siempre supo sobreponerse y salir adelante, por el simple hecho de que ella era una mujer inteligente…En palabra de sus profesores, extremadamente inteligente.

Entonces volvía a repetirse el mantra que siempre recitaba cada vez que sus emociones lograban gobernarla. 'Las mentes más inferiores en general tienen un mejor dominio de las emociones, porque no piensan más de la cuenta', por no decir que no piensan.

Pero Sheldon la había hecho pensar sobre sus capacidades para relacionarse con el sexo opuesto.

El mantra que repetía ahora era el que aludía a que ella claramente era heterosexual, lo demostraba su respuesta a ciertos estímulos a los que se sometió en algunas de las pruebas que debía completar para sus propias investigaciones, entonces era normal que se sintiera atraída por él y tuviera miedo.

Camino con inseguridad por las calles que la guiaban directo al instituto de Caltech. Era tarde. Disminuyó el paso apretando su bolso con nerviosismo. Quizás ésta no había sido su mejor idea. Quizás debería intentar salir con Stuart…Él parecía agradable.

_.-Puedes llamarme Sheldon.- _

¿Estaría dispuesto a hablarle?

.- ¿Busca a alguien señorita?- no se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta la entrada lateral del instituto en donde se encontraba, como había investigado esa tarde, la entrada al internado.

.- ¿Quizás alguna dirección?- el sujeto parecía amable, un sujeto mayor que la observaba con atención.

.-Busco a Sheldon Cooper.- dijo de manera nerviosa.

.- ¿Sheldon Cooper?- se dio cuenta de que le brindaba una mirada de suspicacia.-

.- ¿Éste es el internado de Caltech verdad?:- quizás se había equivocado.

.-Oh, si…-El señor parecía como salido de un trance y sin mayores preguntas le abrió la reja.- Aquí.-señaló una hoja y le extendió un lápiz.- Tiene que firmar antes de entrar.

¿No le pediría credencial? ¿Qué tal si era un ataque terrorista? ¿Qué tal si ella llevaba droga? Claramente no solo la biblioteca contaba con una seguridad deficiente en éste instituto.

.-Sheldon no suele recibir visitas.- le pareció que la voz del hombre parecía emocionada.-Es bueno que las reciba.

.- ¿Usted lo conoce desde hace mucho?-no pudo evitar preguntar mientras terminaba de llenar sus datos.

.-Oh, claro… Lleva bastante tiempo aquí…Es un buen chico.-un poco intimidada por el hecho de que el guardia considerara a una persona entre cientos de los que estaban en ese internado no parecía usual.- A pesar de ser un genio.

Asintió un poco desconcertada por la declaración.

Luego de recibir algunas indicaciones se dispuso a entrar en el corredor que la llevaría hacía Sheldon Cooper.

* * *

Sintió la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y aún aletargado intentó mirar en que estado venía haciendo ingreso a la habitación su compañero. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ,para su desagrado, Leonard comenzó a moverlo con fuerza.

.-¡Sheldon! ¡Sheldon, amigo!-

.-Estoy despierto gracias a tu golpe Leonard.- murmuro cerrando los ojos y pasando sus dedos sobre ellos.- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

.-Amy Farrah Fowler.-

Sheldon se dio vuelta cubriéndose la cabeza por completo con su frazada.- Buenas noches.

.-Está aquí, caminando…-sintió que tiraba de la frazada de su cabeza y prendía la luz de la habitación.-Levántate.

.- ¡Leonard! Aunque suelo regocijarme en muchas de las bromas crueles que le juegas a sujetos como Raj y Howard , considero que éstas sobrepasando algún limite. No es que me importe demasiado…-declaró luego de darse cuenta de las estupideces que podía ser capaz de llegar a decir con sueño sobre él.

.- ¡Es verdad! La vi caminando por el pasillo. Directo hacía acá.

.-Leonard, no es gracioso. ¿Estás borracho de nuevo?

Escuchó a su compañero quejarse y encender la computadora. Internamente agradeciendo el terminó de la broma.

Sus sentidos habían sido despertados y su estomago comenzó a rugir de inmediato. Con paso lento y aún con la ropa que llevaba puesta hace varios días se dispuso a salir a buscar algo para comer.

.-Podrías haberme traído algo para la cena.-murmuró mientras intentaba ubicar sus llaves.

No recibió respuesta porque Leonard había entrado a ocupar el baño.

Se puso sus zapatos bostezando en el intento de amarrar con rapidez sus cordones. Rogaba que la cocina aún no hubiese cerrado y quedara algo para comer. Las señoras lo conocían, a diferencia de lo que sus amigos creían, él se llevaba bien con el personal más humilde.

Cuando abrió la puerta volviendo a llevar su mano a la boca para atrapar un gran bostezo se encontró de frente con… ella.

.-Oh, lo siento.- la miró disculparse mientras retrocedía unos pasos, al parecer había estado a punto de golpear la puerta.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la situación.

Entre las ganas de matar a Leonard y la velocidad impensable que comenzó a tomar el ritmo de sus pulsaciones, por primera vez en su vida él no tenía la menor idea de que pensar.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y para su consternación sintió esa incipiente barba que no había afeitado durante exactamente dos semanas.

* * *

_¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí?_

Eran casi las diez de la noche.

Ni siquiera tenía una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para hablarle. Al verlo salir de la habitación se dio cuenta de que su inexperiencia en las áreas referentes al cortejo o a la interacción con hombres hasta el día de hoy era casi nula. Ahora que lo observaba mirarla con el rostro sorprendido mientras pasaba una mano por su cara maldijo sus días de encierro y estudios.

Cansancio era todo lo que podía leer en sus facciones. Su ropa arrugada y el cabello un poco desordenado, sin mencionar su barba…

.- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- lo vio cerrar la puerta de la habitación y mirarla sólo por unos segundos, ya que después desvió su mirada.

.-Lamento informarte que tu número de teléfono no pudo ser completamente guardado por mi memoria, lo que es una vergüenza.- la mentira nunca fue su fuerte, pero en palabras de Penny 'está en tu naturaleza, sólo déjala fluir'.- Puedes llamarme Amy.

.-Oh.- su expresión había cambiado, a pesar de lucir todavía cansado, pudo notar que su respiración se calmó y ahora la miró directamente a los ojos.- ¿Quieres que te lo de otra vez?- él hizo ademán de buscar algo en su bolsillo derecho y sacó un lápiz. Del otro lado un trozo de papel.-Aquí.-le extendió el número.

.-Gracias.-

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Pero ésta vez él la observaba jugando con sus dedos en el cuello, haciendo algo parecido a un masaje, seguramente era una forma de calmar sus tenciones.

.-Es tarde.- lo vio hablar, intentando captar si con eso se refería a que ella debería marcharse.

.-Si…-dudó un momento.- Yo creo que me marcharé y—

.- ¿Estabas de paseo por el Instituto?-

Su voz sonaba genuinamente interesada. Lo vio reprimir otro bostezo.

.-Si, si, claro…- ella miró hacía el pasillo por donde había llegado.- Me pareció la instancia ideal para pasar a informarte sobre la situación de…tu número.

Sin previo aviso un sonido gutural proveniente de su estomago la hizo mirarlo con curiosidad. Vio con algo parecido a la ternura como su rostro comenzaba a ponerse de un color rojo y llevaba sus manos hacía su estomago.

.-Lo siento, no he comido nada durante todo el día.-

.-Eso no es saludable.-le comentó con voz preocupada.

.-Estaba trabajando en algo importante.

Se limitó a asentir.

.-Me dirigía a la cocina del Instituto a comer algo.-se dio cuenta de que parecía distinto al Sheldon Cooper que se encontró en la biblioteca.- La física me hace olvidar que tengo que comer algunas veces.

.-Me pasa lo mismo…- respondió con más rapidez de la que debía ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza.- pero con la biología.

* * *

De alguna manera habían comenzado a caminar directo por el pasillo y para su mala suerte no veía ninguna luz prendida en la cocina. Miró su reloj. Realmente era tarde.

¿Qué hacía Amy Farrah Fowler en el instituto tan tarde?

.-Al parecer está cerrado.- murmuró más para si mismo. Metió la mano a su bolsillo revisando si tendría un par de billetes para sacar algo de la maquina.

.-Es una pena, pareces tener hambre.- su voz le producía algo extraño en el estomago o en alguna parte próxima a él, no era sólo la sensación de hambre lo que lo acompañaba ahora.

.-Estoy hambriento.

.-Vi una fuente de soda en la esquina…- Sheldon Cooper no tenía dinero en éste momento, de lo contrario iría con ella…Incluso comería en un basurero si era con ella.

_¿En un basurero?_

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

.-No creo que éste dentro de mis posibilidades, quizá volveré donde Leonard y…

.-Yo te puedo invitar.- la miró. Ella parecía segura de si misma, como si de verdad quisiera invitarlo a comer. ¿Quién sería él para rechazarla nuevamente?

.-No creo que corresponda que pagues por mi comida.

.-Oh, ya veo.- algo de la confianza de sus palabras anteriores se perdió.

.-Pero quizás yo pueda devolvértelo…-sugirió con timidez.

En menos de veinte minutos él se encontraba devorando sin vergüenza una hamburguesa llena de queso y carne. Había estado ignorando el hambre que tenía y ésta era monumental.

Un pedazo de carne se cayó del pan que estaba comiendo y al levantar la mirada hacía e la encontró observándolo con atención mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.

.- Mi mamá hace las mejores hamburguesas del mundo, pero ésta es realmente buena.- le mencionó mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. Normalmente él comía solo en la cafetería del instituto, los horarios de sus amigos eran escasamente coincidentes con los de él y no se sentía cómodo con nadie más. Pero ahora parecía que el trabajo de una semana sin parar le había trastocado el cerebro. Estaba comiendo en la fuente de soda que solía evitar y Amy Farrah Fowler estaba frente a él.

.-Pareces cansado, esas ojeras no son nada sanas.- la vio dejar su vaso en la mesa.

.-No estoy cansado ahora, podemos hablar, podemos jugar 'contrafactual', incluso te puedo recitar la tabla periódica al revés.

.-Yo también pudo hacerlo.- el sonrió ante su respuesta mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.

.-Nunca lo dudé.- la miró con profundidad.- No suelo conversar con mucha gente…-

.-Eres uno de los más populares en la página web…

.-Eso es distinto, allí el contacto es netamente académico. En general la gente me molesta.- La vio levantar las cejas con sorpresa.

.-Me siento cómodo ahora mismo.- se sinceró y después de darle una pequeña sonrisa terminó de comerse la hamburguesa por completo.- Quizás podamos vernos otra vez.

.-Por supuesto… me debes una hamburguesa de queso.-

Asintió mientras terminaba su bebida.

Las sensación de pesadez que había tenido en su habitación horas antes ya había desaparecido por completo.

* * *

**Ojalá lo disfrutaran. Saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

Comenzó a seguir los pasos de la mujer llamada Bernadette, la cual había ignorado olímpicamente durante la fiesta en que Leonard los presentara. Amy le dio su dirección luego de haber participado en un par de conversaciones telefónicas que lo sorprendieron gratamente, no sólo se asombró por la similitud de ambos en ciertos gustos, sino que se encontraba considerando la posibilidad de que Amy le interesara en otros sentidos.

Ahora subiendo las escaleras y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible había alcanzado a la pequeña rubia, quien llevaba una canasta llena de ropa mientras se dirigía a su departamento el cual compartía con su amiga.

.-Permiso.-no sed dio cuenta que alguien trataba de pasar y se llevó una mano al pecho al girarse y encontrarse con una cara que le parecía familiar.-Disculpa, necesito pasar.-le volvió a repetir la voz. El asintió y se hizo a un lado.¿Quizá sería mejor esperar a Amy en la salida del edificio?

Ella lo había invitado a jugar contrafactual y poderle mostrar su colección especifica de diferentes figuras miniaturas griegas. Él no podía exigirle bajar.

Escuchó como la puerta que no lograba ver desde la escalera se cerraba. Por lo que Amy le mencionó escuetamente, sólo una de sus amigas era su legítima compañera de piso, como él y Leonard. La última en entrar debía ser la camarera aspirante actriz. Caminó otro poco hasta llegar al pasillo. Sus manos estaban sudadas y su ritmo cardiaco parecía ir en aumento, Leonard le advirtió que podría estar presentando los síntomas de un enamoramiento, pero el lo negó categóricamente. Ellos técnicamente no se conocían.

Golpeó la puerta una vez llamándola, repitiendo el proceso dos veces más. Con la mirada desviada mientras terminaba de dar el último golpe observo un par de zapatos cómodos pegados al suelo.

.-Sheldon.-la miró un segundo y se sintió extraño al ver que no llevaba sus anteojos.- ¿ Acabas de tocar tres veces la puerta?

.-Si, es una costumbre que suelo—

.-¡¿Quién era?!-una voz aguda lo interrumpió, Amy se encogió de hombros dándole una mirada de disculpa.

.-¡No era para ti Penny!- ahora ella gritaba. Pero por alguna razón no lograba sentir la irritación que las demás voces le causaban.-Por favor, pasa.-

Escaneo el departamento en busca de algún detalle que pudiese serle útil para quizás comenzar una nueva conversación. Todo parecía en orden, fue un poco decepcionante no encontrarse con una especie de laboratorio diseñado por ella o algo parecido.

.-Puedes sentarte si quieres. Tengo jugo de naranja ¿Quieres un poco?- al acomodarse en un el pequeño sofá descubrió que era agradable visitar por primera vez la casa de alguien que no fuera la de Howard…Esos plásticos en los sillones jamás le habían dado confianza.

.-Me gustaría, gracias.-señaló. No llevaba bolso porque todo lo que necesitaba era su tarjeta de bus y un par de billetes que pudo conseguirse con su compañero de cuarto.

.-Amy tu madre te dejó un mensaje hoy temprano y- .-Sheldon tenía la esperanza de que la mujer que había rechazado a Leonard hubiese estado tan borracha que no pudiese reconocerlo.- Oh… Tú no eres Amy.

Esperanzado se limitó a apuntar hacía lo cocina de donde ella venía saliendo con un par de vasos.

.- ¿Mensaje?- Amy le acercó el vaso. Sheldon se dio cuenta de manera incomoda que Bernadette ahora tenía una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

.- ¡Tú eres Sheldon!- un risa burlesca llenó su rostro dejándolo sin palabras.-¡Oh, Amy! ¡Lo llamaste! -

.-Berni.- parecía incomoda.

.-Buenas tardes.-logró soltar con seriedad aún confuso por el hecho de que Amy pudiera llamarlo si no podía ser capaz de recordad su número.

.-Los dejaré solos… Que se diviertan.-ambos la siguieron con la mirada por un momento hasta que desapareció.

* * *

Amy no había tenido un buen día y de todo corazón esperaba que su junta con Sheldon Cooper pudiese ayudarla a superarlo.

Cuando se sentó junto a él en el sofá se dio cuenta de que parecía tenso. Daba la impresión de estar más pendiente del fondo del vaso que tenía en su mano, que de todo lo demás que le rodeaba.

.-Puedes sacarte la chaqueta.-le sugirió de manera cortes.

.-Claro, la chaqueta.- frunció el ceño al escuchar que repetía lo que acababa de decir. Pero sus ojos no pudieron apartarse al verlo deshacerse con calma de su prenda y doblarla para dejarla en el brazo del sofá.

Suspiró con fuerza. Algo terrible le estaba ocurriendo a su interior desde que se despidiera de Sheldon tres noches atrás fuera de la fuente de soda en la que estuvieron conversando alrededor de dos horas y medias. Recordó la sorpresa en Penny al recibir su llamada pidiendo que pasara a buscarla, ni ella misma fue muy conciente que por primera vez en su vida pudo entablar una conversación puramente placentera con un individuo del sexo opuesto. Su impresión creció cuando al llegar y oír un mensaje para ella de un tal Leonard, mejor amigo de Sheldon.

.-Mi madre siempre solía decirme que era de mala educación quedarse sin que lo inviten en la casa de alguien.-lo miró con confusión, que él pareció notar.- ¿No le molesta a tu amiga mi presencia en su departamento? Los amigos de Leonard o amigas suelen serme realmente desagradables.-

Se puso de pie para tomar la chaqueta que el dejó en el respaldo y llevarla hasta el perchero ubicado detrás de la puerta de entrada.- Berni es buena con toda la gente…Estoy segura que no debe guardarte rencor por la forma en que la trataste en la fiesta.-

.- Debe haber un error- parecía un poco descolocado

Sonriendo con simpatía lo miró suspicaz.-Ella me comentó esa noche acerca de ti…Pero da igual Sheldon, no está molesta.-

.-No me sentiría cómodo si lo estuviera.

Mientras terminaban sus bebidas alguien golpeó la puerta. No alcanzó a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de centro cuando Penny salió corriendo desde el cuarto de baño, bastante arreglada y con una gran sonrisa dispuesta a abrir.

.-¡Mike!.- la agudeza de la voz de Penny logró que Sheldon hiciera un ruido molesto y se llevará un dedo hacía el oído. Entendiendo que la agudeza en el tono de Penny podía llegar a niveles insospechados se sintió mal por él. Cuando descubrió porque su amiga estaba tan emocionada, con sorpresa descubrió al adonis que ambas conocieran en la fiesta de Caltech y cuando estaba a punto de brindarle un tímido saludo se dio cuenta de que un poco más atrás venía llegando Stuart.

.-Hola Stuart.- escuchó como su amiga lo saludaba y lo tiraba del brazo hacía dentro.- Pasen, estaré lista en un minuto.- No sean tímidos, ya conocen a Amy.- se vio señalada por lo que hizo un gesto con su mano.

.-Hola Amy.- antes de que pudiera hacer algo Stuart se había acercado hasta el sofá y de forma rápida planto un beso en su mejilla mientras que le extendía la mano a Sheldon.- Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero Mike me comentó que vendría a buscar a Penny y pensé en pasar a saludarte.-

Sheldon parecía reacio mientras lo escuchaba excusarse, al parecer no deseaba darle la mano-Soy Stuart.

Lo miró bacilar un segundo más, pero luego extendió su mano.-Sheldon Cooper.-

* * *

¿Qué se suponía que era esto? ¿Una especie de bofetada en el rostro? ¿Una manera de señalar que Amy podría tener posiblemente un novio? ¿Tendría que haberle preguntado? ¿Tendría que haber hecho averiguaciones previas? ¿Era esto fundamental para él? Pero aunque le hubiesen informado que ella estaba comprometida, algo más allá de su lógica le gritaba que no podría haberse alejado mucho de su alrededor.

El sujeto llamado Mike se encontraba ahora hablando por teléfono y Amy parecía interesada en alguna charla sin sentido que Stuart estableció con ella de inmediato. Intentó prestar atención a lo que hablaban, pero su mente continuaba haciéndose preguntas. Por primera vez en su vida quería que alguien le explicara como proceder en alguna área.

.- Sheldon trabaja en el Instituto de Caltech.- logró captar la conversación justo cuando Amy le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.-

.-Uh, buen trabajo viejo, debes ser uno de esos genios.- procesó sus palabras deduciendo que un toque ligero de sarcasmo podría desprenderse de ellas.

.-En realidad, se me califica como genio con regularidad.-no pudo contenerse.- Soy un físico, como señaló Amy, pero teórico, no me involucro con la supuesta practica.

.-Stuart estudia en la escuela de Artes de-

.- ¿Artes?- el desprecio en su tono era adrede.

_¿El sujeto era un simple simio de las artes siempre tan despreciables? _

.-Si, artes.- Stuart le brindó una mirada a su amigo, quien terminando de hablar por teléfono compartió una mirada desagradable con él.- No creo que sea tu fuerte…

Se enderezó del todo en su postura.- Nunca haría de mi fuerte algo tan… elemental. Supongo que si lo hiciera resultaría exitoso, suelo ser experto en todo.

Antes de que pudiesen hacer las presentaciones pertinentes con el desagradable sujeto llamado 'Mike', la amiga de Amy anunció su salida.

Esperanzado de que el seudo-artista desapareciera de la escena lo antes posible, terminó de beberse todo su jugo, observando la sonrisa pequeña que Amy le dirigía y sintiéndose cada vez más seguro de que si éste tipo era su novio, él sufriría una especie de trastorno mental…

Quizá debería llamar a Leonard.

.- ¿Quieres un poco de jugo de naranja?-sus palabras sonaron como una sentencia y se ratificaron cuando vio asentir a Stuart , quien sin ninguna vergüenza seguía a Amy a la cocina.

Al parecer sería una larga jornada.

* * *

Cuando pasaron diez minutos desde que Penny se fuera del departamento Amy se encontró en una disyuntiva clave para su reciente estado que aludía a sus recien adquiridas virtudes 'sociales'…Siempre había oído a muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida, gracias a su recopilación de datos (claramente secretos), de que por una extraña razón, cuando te comienzas a relacionar con una pareja y se inicia la química, de inmediato llegaran más pretendientes, justo cuando no los necesitabas, sin embargo, cuando te encuentras sola deseando quizás intimidad con alguien, ese alguien nunca llega.

Observó a Stuart siendo sometido a un exhausto cuestionario por parte de Sheldon que exigían una respuesta al hecho de que gastara su tiempo estudiando algo tan innecesario como el Arte.

Stuart parecía mostrar algún inusual interés en compartir con ella, de hecho, cuando se acercó a la cocina manifestó su intención de no querer incomodar y que si ella deseaba se podría ir. Para su sorpresa de su boca salieron las palabras 'no incomodas Stuart', porque era la verdad. Quizás podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos, pero todo demostraba que su interés no era puramente platónico

Pasó su mirada al brillante hombre que había accedido a visitarla y salir con ella… ¿Sería posible que él si estuviese buscando una relación netamente platónica? Después de todas sus conversaciones telefónicas durante estos días no indicaban acercamientos a su vida personal, en general hablaban sobre sus pasatiempos favoritos, sus avances científicos, él incluso mencionó durante estos pocos días que llevaban comunicándose, que tenía intenciones serias de viajar a Alemania nuevamente si es que el puesto en Caltech seguía siendo quitado de sus manos. Las preguntas que él le hacía para saber sobre ella bordeaban el formalismo.

.- ¿De verdad crees que el último Comics de Batman superará a la edición limitada de hace veinte años? ¿Estás demente?-la voz alterada del que estuviera observando la sacó de sus divagaciones

.-Soy experto en esas cosas, amigo, prácticamente tengo el comercio ilegal de comics más grande de las universidades del condado, vivo de ello…Así que estoy muy seguro de lo que digo.- le llamó la atención la calma y la sonrisa tranquila de Stuart al responderle.

.-Para empezar, no soy tu amigo.-observó como Sheldon se ponía de pie y entrecerraba los ojos.- y para terminar, creo que estás completamente equivocado.- la respuesta que dio parecía forzada y básica. Se preguntó que se suponía que estaba haciendo al ponerse de pie.-Amy, necesito utilizar tu baño.- ella asintió de inmediato y le indicó que era la puerta al final del pasillo.

.-Lo siento, no pensé que se enojaría.-Stuart se encogió de hombros.- Parece ser un tipo bastante inteligente.

.-En realidad, él no miente cuando dice que es considerado un genio debido a su altísimo coeficiente intelectual en varios países del mundo.-mencionó.- así que creo que el adjetivo 'inteligente' podría funcionar con él.

.- ¿En serio? Penny mencionó que tú también eres una especie de genio.- él la miró interesado.- Ya sabía que tenías algún superpoder oculto, _'Super cerebro Fowler'_.-hizo un gesto con sus manos simulando volar.

Se rió ante el comentario, escuchándolo compartir su teoría sobre su propio superpoder.

.-Debo sonar como un idiota.- lo vio nuevamente encogerse de hombros y mirar el reloj.- Oh, tengo que marcharme, aunque me gustaría poder seguir hablando en otra ocasión ¿Quizá podamos salir? ¿Qué te parece mañana en la tarde? Podemos ir al cine.-

.-Eso sería agradable.- mencionó mientras vio con nerviosismo como él le daba una apretón a su mano apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, la silla de Stuart no estaba muy lejos.

Stuart soltó su mano y miró hacía arriba. Ella lo siguió y se di cuenta de que Sheldon estaba de pie observándolos con detenimiento. Frunció el ceño al verlo estático, su mirada parecía perdida, como la primera vez que lo vio en la Biblioteca.

.-Bueno…Me voy, fue un gusto.-hizo un ademán con la mano y en algunos segundos la puerta de su departamento estaba cerrada nuevamente.

.- ¿Podríamos jugar contrafactual antes de ir a la asamblea del condado sobre los tiempos exactos de los semáforos?

.- Está bien.-su caminar lento y su mirada extraviada la hicieron preguntarse si quizás Penny hubiese dejado el baño demasiado desordenado dentro de su rapidez al salir.

.-Me gusta tu departamento.- Sheldon mencionó mientras buscaba en su bolsillo una serie de tarjetas.-Debo decir que me sorprendió gratamente ver que la marca de desinfectante que ocupas es la misma que yo…-su voz sonaba desanimada.- Leonard siempre compra el equivocado.

Asintió levantándose a buscar el juego y de paso dejar el vaso que Stuart utilizó en la cocina.

* * *

Mientras estaba en el cuarto de baño mirándose al espejo de manera intensa, recordó la charla que Leonard tuvo con él después de que llegara a la habitación aquel día en que se encontró con Amy.

.- ¿Piensas que puede estar interesada en ti?-su compañero sentado en su cama con un par de comics encima le preguntó de inmediato.

.- ¿Quién no estaría interesado en mi? Soy una mente exquisita para compartir…- lo mejor sería tomar un baño, después de todo su cuerpo parecía estar implorando por uno.

.-Me refiero a que si le gustas…ya sabes, como para ser algo más.-su amigo le brindó una mirada sugestiva.

Él había detenido lo que estaba haciendo y se puso a reflexionar sobre el tema que su compañero expuso. Definitivamente Amy era una mujer intrigante y atrayente, incluso se había perdido varias veces en su reciente encuentro calculando la simetría de sus pómulos… Se preguntó si Leonard se refería al hecho de que quizás ella también lo encontrase de un modo físico y extraño 'gustable'.

.-No te rindas con ella Shelly, ya hice mis apuestas.

Ahora que la observaba responder a todas sus preguntas exactamente del modo en que él lo habría hecho, decidió que quizás éste era el momento para expresar su deseo de poder…

_¿Qué quería hacer con Amy Farrah Fowler?_

.-¿Sheldon?-al pareces había estado ausente por unos segundos.

.- Lo siento, tengo una formula en la cabeza que no me deja en paz.-

Amy le propuso ver quizás algo en la televisión mientras esperaban unos momentos más para salir rumbo a la reunión que les convocaba. Él aceptó y se encontró sentado brazo a brazo con ella en su sofá observando un documental respecto de las abejas.

Con temor dio vuelta la cabeza un poco para poder mirarla mejor, pero ella pareció notarlo porque le devolvió la mirada sonriendo con suavidad. ¿Iba a dejar que alguien como Amy pasara por su vida tan superficialmente?

.-Amy, me incumbe saber si el sujeto Stuart es quizás tu pareja, novio, pretendiente, amante…-desvió la mirada fijándola de nuevo en la televisión.

.-Stuart es una especie de amigo, nos estamos recién conociendo… - su mente le rogaba que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, pero ¿Si era rechazado? ¿Podría tolerarlo?- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

.-Oh, bien…Sólo pensé que tal vez si tu relación con él era de mayor profundidad, tu mente no tendría la posibilidad de fijarse en otras alternativas más provechosas con las cuales compartir…-se detuvo dándose cuenta lo tonto que estaba empezando a sonar.

Amy ahora lo miraba derechamente.

.- ¿Estás tú entre esas alternativas, Sheldon?.-lo miraba seria.

¡Por supuesto que si! Su cabeza reclamaba gritar, pero obedeciendo a sus latidos acelerados bajó el rostro hasta que su nariz quedara tocando con la de Amy. Respirando pesadamente la vio observándolo con sorpresa.

Entonces la besó.

* * *

Al cerrar los ojos por unos segundos Amy comprendió que de todos los prospectos para su primer beso de la vida, nunca pensó que Sheldon Cooper sería el que tomaría la delantera y la besaría. Él estaba a punto de hacer un ademán para alejarse cuando ella puso una mano en su hombro e inclinó la cabeza para profundizar el momento. Lo sintió pasar los dedos de su mano derecha por su mejilla mientras inclinaba de igual forma la cabeza para corresponder con ella.

Esto era totalmente nuevo. Al sentirlo respirar con dificultad se separó un pequeño espacio para observar su rostro rojo y su mirada impactada. Brindándole una sonrisa se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente. Ahora él estaba afirmándose en el respaldo trasero del sofá con su brazo derecho.

Amy sintió unos pasos livianos que venían del pasillo, pero éste no era el momento para alejarse de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Sheldon con sus labios.

Lo sintió separarse con suavidad mientras la miraba profundamente.- Creo que tu amiga está mirándonos.-estaban tan cerca que a Amy no le importaba si Bernadette incluso estaba tomando una foto. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y quiso volver a besarlo, pero el suavemente, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella, los separó.

Los pasos de Bernadette se perdieron rápidamente de vuelta por el pasillo causando que rodara los ojos y se alejara completamente de Sheldon para volver la vista ala televisión, pero su decisión no duró mucho porque de pronto tenía a compañero genio tomando su rostro con su mano izquierda y mirando directamente su boca.

Al parecer la reunión para asegurarse que los semáforos cumplieran con los tiempos justos por las calles de Pasadena tendría que esperarlos un rato más.

* * *

¿Por qué nunca había besado a una mujer antes en su vida? Porque obviamente él, el destacado genio, Sheldon Cooper, no besaría a cualquier mujer. Llegó rápidamente a la conclusión, mientras sentía la mano de Amy acariciar su pecho justo por encima de la figura del flash, de que quizás no todos los besos se sentirían así… Quizás ella tenía algo especial. Lo curioso fue que a pesar de su nula experiencia en el campo del intercambio de salivas, como en todas las demás cosas él estaba aprendiendo rápido.

La sintió sonreír mientras continuaba besándola, ahora con menos urgencia que en los pasados minutos. Llevó su mano hasta donde se encontraba la de ella acariciándolo y la apretó suavemente.

Su celular despreciable comenzó a sonar con el tono polifónico de Star Trek que le ganará a Leonard luego de una partida de ajedrez. No pensaba contestarlo porque recién había descubierto las maravillas que podía hacer Amy con su labio inferior, era realmente novedoso.

Le parecía que su estomago se perdía en una espiral profunda al sentirla alejarse. Abriendo los ojos la encontró mirándolo con una ceja arriba y una sonrisa de suficiencia muy parecida a la suya.- ¿No vas a contestar?

El negó de inmediato y como si fuera una especie de objeto débil y maleable, mientras que Amy una fuerza irresistible y poderosa, se inclinó hacía ella para besarla.

Tiempos de semáforos, salidas o exposiciones tendrían que esperar, porque Sheldon Cooper había encontrado un nuevo campo de investigación.

* * *

Día para sacar todo lo romántico de éste corazón apático. No hay nada mejor que sentir la urgencia de los primeros besos desaparece después de un par.


	5. Chapter 5

Escribiendo en su computadora un importante reporte que debía intentar terminar en menos de diez minutos Leonard sentía a sus espaldas los pasos hiperactivos de Sheldon corriendo su cama, sin autorización, y barriendo el mismo lugar una cantidad innecesaria de veces. Al captar que su atención ya no podía ser recuperada se dio vuelta en la silla , intentando contar hasta diez para no asesinar a su compañero.

.-Hey, amigo.- hablando entre dientes no pudo llamar su atención.- Sheldon.-levantó el rostro y detuvo su frenética tarea.

.-¿Qué quieres Leonard? No está permitido que un egresado realice los trabajos de un estudiante deficiente, además, a pesar de mi aversión hacía la física experimental, tengo entendida que es muy fácil… para mentes como la tuya.-le brindó una mirada de desprecio, evitando sus comentarios.

.-¿Podrías por favor dejar de ordenar y limpiar el cuarto? Llevas casi tres horas haciendo lo mismo, además mi espacio está limpio.- se volvió a concentrar en la computadora sin esperar respuesta.

.-Amy estará aquí en menos de quince minutos.- asintió mientras escribía.

.-Creo que me los has dicho las veces suficientes. Sólo relájate ¿No dijiste que era tu nueva amiga?

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta no le hubiese inquietado, de no ser por el hecho de que desde ayer en la noche, cuando el físico llegó de su encuentro con Amy Farrah Fowler había estado actuando más histérico que nunca.

.-Creo que he cometido un error, Leonard.- la voz preocupada de su amigo fue suficiente para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo. Esto era nuevo.

.- ¿Tú cometiste un error y me lo estás diciendo a mi?

Lo vio rodar los ojos, dejar de lado los utensilios de aseo y sentarse en la orilla de su cama mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

* * *

Luego de que ambos se quedaran observando algo acalorado sentado en el sofá del departamento de Amy, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida había besado a una mujer. Había besado a una mujer y eso le causó una satisfacción impensable.

.-Será mejor que—la vio pararse y evitar su mirada mientras se dirigía hacía el pasillo.

En silencio dejó escapar un suspiro. Su boca se sentía diferente, Amy había dejado algo distinto en ella.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba lo que acababan de realizar?

.-Creo que será mejor irnos a la reunión…-

.-Pero comenzó hace quince minutos.-le corrigió de inmediato, poniéndose de pie.

.-¿Quizás podamos realizar otra actividad?-ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.-Podemos ir al cine o caminar…

Él solamente quería decir que si a todo lo que ella le propusiese.

Aún tenía los besos que compartieran con anterioridad clavados en la memoria.

.- ¿Es normal habernos besado aunque no tengamos ningún tipo de compromiso?- le preguntó de forma abrupta mientras tomaba ambas chaquetas del colgador de la puerta.

.-Supongo que ambos queríamos besarnos.-observó como se encogía de hombros a la vez que le daba una mirada interrogante.- ¿Quieres que lo olvidemos?.-no pudo responder de inmediato, tratando de escoger cual sería el mejor curso a seguir, distinguió un cambio en las facciones de Amy, parecía decepcionada.- Podemos hacerlo, no es necesario que…-

.-No quiero que lo olvidemos. Yo no olvido nada Amy, mucho menos mi primer beso con una chica.

.-Supongo que te refieres a tu primer beso romántico con alguna persona.-la vio hacer una mueca burlesca, aunque aún parecía seria.

Asintiendo se acercó hasta la puerta en donde ella estaba y tomó su chaqueta, colocándosela de inmediato. Observándola de reojo mientras hacía lo mismo con su chaqueta morada, notó que el cuello de la prenda quedó hacía adentro y como acto reflejo se acercó para sacarlo. Suavemente cumplió su tarea, pero en menos de unos cinco segundos tenía a Amy girándose con rapidez poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso y levantándose para besarlo. Lo estaba besando calmadamente, la tensión cedió cuando bajó su cuello para ponerse a su altura, no supo utilizar sus manos por lo que las mantuvo a sus costados, pero unas suaves manos tomaron las suyas un instante después, mientras continuaban besándose.

Aturdido sintió como ella enlazaba sus dedos y rompía el beso.

.-Supongo que no hay ningún problema con besarnos sin tener ningún tipo de compromiso.-él murmuró viendo como tomaba la llave del departamento desde una pequeña mesita junto a la puerta y dejaba ir sus manos.

.-Vamos, recordé que hay una exposición interesante en el museo de ciencias, aún estamos a tiempo.-

* * *

.-¿Por qué me estás contando esto? Bastaba con decirme que se besaron.-Leonard había perdido valiosos minutos escuchando a un nervioso Sheldon contándole los pormenores románticos de su encuentro.- Además, ni siquiera mencionaste cual fue el error.

.- ¡Leonard aún no terminaba, el error viene luego de nuestra ida al museo y—

.-Ve al punto, Shelly.-le dijo dándose vuelta.

.-Le dije que viniera a mi cuarto.- su voz seria le hizo rodar los ojos.

.-Eso ya lo sabía, pensé que estábamos bien con ello—

.- ¿Qué sucede si Amy piensa que deseo…-lo miró cansado ,dudar, historias románticas, besos, Sheldon Cooper debe estar volviéndose loco.-Que deseo hacer algo…sucio.-

.- ¿Te refieres a tener sexo?- Sheldon subió las cejas con espanto.- No te preocupes, se dará cuenta que no tienes genitales.

Sheldon se puso de pie y lo golpeó en el hombro con indignación.- Eres un desconsiderado Leonard, estoy hablando algo serio.

.-No creo que Amy sea el tipo de chica que quiera tener sexo la segunda cita…-

.-Pero ayer nos besamos.- la voz neurótica de su amigo no estaba disminuyendo.

.-Entonces no creo que tú seas el tipo de tener sexo en la segunda cita.- lo apuntó mirándolo con burla.- Un beso es inofensivo Sheldon.- miró su reloj, el no quería estar cuando ella llegara, ni mucho menos seguir escuchando a Sheldon, terminaría el trabajo en la habitación de Raj.- Mira, sólo…no la beses más. Problema resuelto. Así evitaras que ella quiera—

El golpe en la puerta lo alarmó. Rápidamente un cuaderno donde tenía algunas formulas y su chaqueta. Sheldon parecía aún en trance a pesar de haber escuchado la puerta.

Una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro al tomar su billetera. Con rapidez sacó un pequeño sobre plateado y se lo puso en la mano a su compañero.- Buena suerte, campeón.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la cara conocida de la científica en cuestión y antes de que pudiera saludarla escuchó el grito de indignación de Sheldon a sus espaldas.

.- ¡Leonard!-

.-Hola, Amy.-sonrió mientras la aludida lo miraba preocupada tras el grito.

* * *

Al sentarse en una de las sillas que Sheldon tenía en su cuarto no pudo evitar notarlo agitado. Lo vio guardar utensilios de aseo en un pequeño compartimiento al lado de la puerta, de lo que supuso, sería el cuarto de baño, lo confirmó segundos después se había disculpado, pero debía hacer uso del baño por unos momentos.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse el nerviosismo dentro de su estomago se desató con más fuerza. Por todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior aún pensaba que se encontraba en una especie de sueño fugaz del que despertaría en cualquier momento. Un hombre la había invitado a salir, la había invitado a su cuarto…

Suspiró intentando centrarse. Estaba hablando de Sheldon Cooper. A l observar estantes lleno de videojuegos se puso de pie dirigiéndose hasta el y para su alegría descubrió que tenía una consola de PSone , ella había estado buscando una por estos sitios pero sin éxito. Años antes sus primos pequeños habían roto la suya y el único consuelo, ya que su madre se negaba a comprarle una nueva y sus ayudantias no daban el sueldo suficiente, era el hecho de que Bernadette siempre solía conseguirse con sus compañeros el juego ,por lo que pasaban horas y horas, junto con Penny, divirtiéndose.

Se puso a revisar los juegos que habían y para su sorpresa descubrió que ella y las chicas estaban tan o más al día con los últimos juegos, al revisar las fechas se preguntó si tener estos juegos significaba estar a la moda…

.-Siento mi inesperada entrada al baño, Leonard me puso algo nervioso.- respondiendo con una gesto siguió leyendo la descripción del juego que tenía en la mano.- ¿Juegas?

.-Claro.-ella dejó de lado aquello, parecía grosero. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Sheldon.- Por favor no seas unos de esos trogloditas que se sorprende por que una chica puede jugar…

Él negó con un gesto de desaprobación mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- No soy una mente troglodita. Simplemente me sorprende que hayas tomado justamente mi juego favorito.

.-¿Soul Reaver?-levantó una ceja al volver a tomar el juego.- supongo que es bueno.

.- ¿Supones que es bueno?- vio como se acercaba hacía donde estaba la consola y la tomaba para llevársela cerca de un pequeño televisor que se encontraba a los pies de una de las camas.-No es posible suponer con éste juego.

Rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba hasta la cama. Sheldon se había sentado en ella con las piernas dobladas mientras terminaba de enchufar el último cable. Ella le acercó el juego aún de pie y lo observó mirar con impaciencia la consola que aún no lo tomaba.

Sin esperar que dijera nada se sentó frente a él, la falda le incomodaba pero decidió apoyar la espalda en la pared mientras lo miraba tomar el control para comenzar a elegir y pasarle uno a ella.

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que Amy le estuviese ganando? ¿En su propio territorio?

.- ¡HEY!-gritó al ver con espanto como ella volvía a jugar sucio.- Se que hay algo en lo que estás haciendo trampa.

.-Sólo asume que soy mejor que tú.-ella parecía estarse riendo mientras terminaba por completar su juego.

.-Jamás.-Sheldon soltó un bufido de enojo al ver que la pantalla nuevamente se iba a negro.- Amy, te dije que no movieras el cable.- se quedó mirando la pantalla absorto. Habían estado casi dos horas jugando, cada vez se impresionaba más por el conocimiento de los juegos que el y Leonard habían adquirido, que tenía ella.

_¿Podía haber algo más estimulante que verla jugar?_

Sacudió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Amy.- ¿Estás bien?

.-Si.-

.-Creo que hemos tenido suficiente juego por hoy.- asintió en acuerdo inclinando su cuerpo por encima de las piernas cubiertas por sus medias oscuras que habían estado cruzadas ante él durante todo el juego. Sospechoso, quizás por eso había perdido.

.-Berni suele decirme que debería inscribirme en algún tipo de torneo.-

.-Tendrías que vencerme.-

.-Acabo de hacerlo.- sintió un golpe en su hombro, Amy le estaba sonriendo mientras lo golpeaba con el control del juego y miraba totalmente satisfecha.-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie.-más burla. Pero por alguna razón no lograba enfadarse de verdad.

Se puso de pie y caminando hacía el mueble con todo en sus manos, recordó el hecho de que no le había mostrado las instalaciones de su hogar a Amy.

.-Soy un grosero.-se puso la mano en el pecho después de ordenar y la encontró de pie junto a la cama.-No te mostré la habitación.

.-No creo que sea necesario.-

Ignorando su comentario señalo su propia cama impecablemente hecha.- Ese es mi rincón.-sus fotografías de flash, dibujos del espacio y una gran pizarra blanca adornaban la pared con la que chocaba su cama.

.-Pude darme cuenta por la fotografía con—

Vio que apuntaba la fotografía que tenía con su madre en un rincón de la pared. Se aclaró la garganta.-Con mi madre.

.-Parece ser agradable.- comenzó a escanear el lado de la habitación de Leonard.

.-Ese es el rincón de Leonard.

.- ¿Se conocían de antes?- su amigo tenía fotografías de un par de maquinas con las que solía trabajar y al igual que él una sobrecarga de figuras de acción.

.-Nos conocimos aquí.- se sentó en la silla junto a la computadora.- ¿Quieres algo para comer? Quizás podemos ir ala cafetería y-

.-Oh, no.- Amy escaneó el reloj de la pared.- tengo que irme pronto.

.-Ya veo.- observó el también la hora, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que no era muy tarde.- ¿Creí que era más tarde?

.-Me gustaría quedarme, pero debo ir a casa.-

.- ¿Tienes trabajo que hacer?- se preocupó de que quizás él estaba interfiriendo con sus estudios y en realidad haber compartido con una mente brillante como la de él solamente pasando el rato con juegos de video le resultaba inaceptable.

.-No, tengo que- la vio dudar un poco, pero luego caminar hasta donde él se encontraba sentado y detenerse unos pasos antes.- Yo me quedaría, tengo una serie de teorías que leí ayer en la noche sobre el tema que estuvimos discutiendo luego de salir de la muestra de los posibles errores en la teoría de la evolución, pero Penny me pidió una especie de favor.

Había dejado de escuchar un poco lo que le estaba diciendo porque se dio cuenta de que en su cuello habían un número simétrico de lunares que el comenzó a contar. Bajó la vista hasta donde el cuello de su camiseta llegaba.

Al percatarse que se movía un poco más cerca la miró a los ojos.- Entonces puedes quedarte, comamos algo en la cafetería o si quieres te muestro mi oficina o—

Amy estaba acariciándole el cabello y ordenándolo desde su frente. De manera incomoda intentó desviar la vista desde la parte superior del torso de ella y enfocarla en algún punto del suelo, pero falló cuando con ambas manos ella tomó su rostro, él levantó su cuello cuando unas irrefrenables ganas de besarla lo dominaron.

Antes de que pudieran besarse ella se alejó aún con sus manos en su cara.

.-Sheldon no creo que sea correcto besarte sin antes advertirte que podría estar desarrollando una especie de atracción profunda hacía ti, no sólo por tú intelecto…Nunca antes había sentido el impulso tan fuerte de estar cerca de—

Poco a poco su voz se fue apagando y sintió que bajaba sus manos. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Ella quería estar cerca de él? Pero él aún no se figuraba en que posición estaban. Realmente había sido irresponsable de su parte comenzar a permitir el intercambio de saliva sin antes estar al día en cuanto a las preferencias de Amy y a las suyas propias.

.-Las chicas me advirtieron que no hablara de temas serios ni creyera que… ibas a responder cosas como las que estuve a punto de anunciar. Lo siento.-

Se había alejado de él y parecía realmente perdida. Frunciendo el ceño le hablo con rudeza.- No se con que clase de hombres han podido estar tus amigas, pero no me agrada que se me compare con el común de la especie.- dejó sus brazos caer.- Creía firmemente en que tampoco tú podías ser comparada, pero me encuentro en un terrero complejo.

Se reprendió por las palabras que Leonard escucho sobre las posibles intenciones de Amy…

.-Oh, perdón.- para su confusión ella parecía aún más afectada y tomando su bolso desde la cama le brindó un gesto de despedida, mientras hacía ademán de abrir la puerta y retirarse.

_¿Qué diablos había pasado? _

* * *

Subiendo las escaleras hacía su departamento seguía preguntándose si debía sentirse tan enojada por las palabras de Sheldon o no. Había actuado como una verdadera niña problemas. ¿Qué fue todo ese teatro? ¿Por qué no se reservó su comentario sobre la decepcionante charla con las chicas y sólo lo besó? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su mente brillante?

Negando con vehemencia llegó hasta la puerta, escuchando las risas provenientes del interior de su departamento. Buscando las llaves en su bolso suspiró con cansancio. Penny la había comprometido a una especie de 'junta', que Amy sabía bien, se resumía en una cita doble, que incluía a Stuart. No pudo negarse por el simple hecho de haberle prometido a él salir el día anterior… Cuando Penny la escuchó mencionar que cancelaría la cita porque saldría con Sheldon pareció alarmada y le suplicó que cambiara los horarios e hicieran una junta de amigos.

Bernadette fue insistente en que aceptara… Todo era tan extraño.

Se quedó pensando fuera de la puerta con llave en mano. Ellas mismas le dijeron que no hablara con Sheldon de planes serios en su supuesta relación...Para evitar que él se alejara. Pero a la vez intentaban hacerla congeniar con Stuart.

A veces no entendía al común de la especie.

* * *

Se había puesto a trabajar en su pizarra desde que Amy se retirará de la habitación. Tuvo éxito con un par de formulas, pero algo dentro de él no se sentía totalmente satisfecho y obnubilado como para despegarse un rato del mundo.

Debería reconsiderar el hecho de la desconcentración preocupante que venía obteniendo estos últimos días. Volvería a trabajar la semana que viene e incluso las cartas provenientes de Alemania invitándolo a unirse a un equipo de investigación continuaban llegando y el único avance que había hecho fue descubrir que podía ser capaz de tolerar el beso de una persona… y de besarla.

* * *

Bernadette lo había llamado hace pocos minutos.

Leonard se encontraría con ella a las afueras del campus del instituto. Alguien entendió mal el mensaje aquella noche que él llamó a su departamento, pero eso no importaba. Porque ella quería verlo, un cita.

.-¡Hello pequeña perra!.-una mano bruta golpeó su espalda con fuerza.

.-¿Qué quieres Howard?- dijo mirando hacía todos lados.- ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

.-Se suponía que me encontraría con Raj, pero el bastardo me dejó por una de primer año que le pidió ayuda con sus materias. ¿Puedes creerlo? No puede ayudarme a mí con mis trabajos y es capaz de cambiarles hasta las sabanas a esas pequeñas—

.-Tengo una cita así que será mejor que me dejes solo.- no se molestó en ser cortes.

.- ¿Una cita con quién?-lo miró por unos momentos.- Oh, no amigo… ¿Otra vez saldrás con esa anciana del laboratorio de química?

.-¡No era una anciana!

.-¡Podría haber sido tu madre!

Ignoró el comentario mostrándole su mejor dedo con delicadeza. Cuando volvió su vista hacía la entrada la vio caminar hacía ellos.

.-Howard desaparece.-le susurró mientras daba unos pasos y levantaba una mano para saludar a Bernadette.

.- Es una mujer de verdad.- sintió un brazo rodearlo los hombros. Esto no podía ser bueno.

.-Hola señorita.- su amigo se inclinó para besarle la mano a la mujer aún sosteniéndolo por el cuello.-

.- ¿Hola?- ella se veía deslumbrante.

.-Hola Bernadette, éste es Howard, quien ya se iba.-lo apartó con un golpe en las costillas.

.-Claro, claro..-le brindó una mirada sucia a su cita y se marchó mirándole el trasero sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

* * *

Sheldon acababa de bajar del bus que lo dejaba en la esquina del edificio de Amy. Sería más fácil preguntarle directamente que sucedió en la tarde ¿Él todavía podía seguir hablándole? ¿Compartirían más información académica?

Necesitaba tener la perspectiva clara respecto al asunto. Los besos de Amy no podían ser un factor decisivo para pretender seguir con ella. En el fondo él sabía que no lo eran, habían muchos factores que le gritaban que jamás encontraría a alguien como ella.

Subiendo con rapidez con su bolso cruzado, sobre su chaqueta café recordó que la ultima vez que bajó éste escalón había tenido la urgente necesidad de besar a Amy cada tres peldaños.

Escuchó música fuerte, al parecer había una especie de fiesta…Al golpear la puerta se encontró de llenó con la cara de—

.-¿Leonard?.- su amigo tenía el rostro algo rojo y parecía en extremo feliz.

.-¡Sheldon! .-le agarró el brazo haciéndolo entrar en el departamento. Estaba lleno de gente que el no conocía. ¿Acaso Amy había organizado una fiesta? _Por supuesto que no._

Antes de que pudiese hacer las preguntas pertinentes a su amigo, su vista viajó directo hacía la entrada de la pequeña cocina en donde estaba Amy. Cuando se disponía a acercarse vio con desconcierto al pequeño hombre llamado Stuart aparecer desde el interior con un par de tragos en las manos.

.-Creo que debería irme.-susurró más para si mismo que para Leonad.-

Cuando estaba a punto darse la vuelta una mano lo agarró por su brazo.- ¡Pero si es Sheldon Cooper!.- la rubia amiga llamada Penny, en un visible estado de embriaguez alcohólica, lo saludó con fuerza.- Él pequeño ladrón de corazones.

Vio como Leonard se reía de su estupido comentario.

.-No se a que te refieres y no me interesa saberlo. Yo me voy de aquí.- intentó safarse del fuerte apretón de la mujer, pero no pudo.

.-Oh, no.-ella le pasó el cigarro que tenía en su mano a Leonard .- Tú no te vas. Por tu culpa Amy ha estado enojada conmigo todo el día.

.-¿Por mi culpa?.-alzó la mirada para encontrarla terminando de un golpe el vaso que recién le trajera el sujeto. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo suave y una sonrisa embriagada adornaba su rostro.- A mi no me parece enojada.

.-'¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho una cita con Stuart sabiendo que quiero salir con Sheldon! ¡Sabes que soy muy buena para decir que no!'.-al parecer estaba intentando imitar a su amiga.- Casi me mata.

.-No parece estar…-levantó la mirada sólo para darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba observando con sorpresa.- en mala compañía.

La vio acercarse a él de inmediato.- ¿Sheldon Cooper?.-Su voz sonaba igual o peor a la de la rubia.

.-Amy Farrah Fowler.-respondió observando que su amigo se retiraba fuera del departamento con la mujer y su cigarro.

.-Sheldon.- sonreía de manera tonta y le tomó del brazo.-Tengo algo que mostrarte Sheldon Cooper.-pasaron por al lado del sujeto llamado Stuart, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido al que el sólo respondió con un gesto de indiferencia.-Lee Cooper, Sheldon Cooper.- Ella recitaba su nombre mientras lo guiaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta.

.-Al parecer estás borracha, creo que será mejor que me retire y—

Un golpe en la puerta ocasionó que negara con desaprobación, acababa de pegarse. Subiendo las cejas de forma incrédula recibió una mirada turbada.

.-Creí que estaba abierta.- le mencionó tocándose la frente mientras abría la puerta.

.-¿Qué estuviste bebiendo?

Ingresaron a un cuarto cubierto por papeles y archivos en las murallas y con algunas muestras de laboratorio rondando en cada rincón. Éste era el seudo laboratorio del que ella le había mencionado, la diferencia es que en el centro de la habitación una cama y una mesita de noche rompían con la ilusión.

Ella volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de de él.

.- ¡Tengo que mostrarte lo que hice para ti!- gritaba innecesariamente mientras corría un par de carpetas puestas sobre un escritorio. Dejó caer un par de instrumentos que parecían caros.- estás cosas tan resbaladizas.

.-Creo que tu estado de ebriedad está llamando para que dejes de hacer cosas o tomar y decidas dormir.- se acercó al escritorio exasperado por la búsqueda infructuosa de lo que sea que estuviese buscando.- ¿Qué quieres que vea?

.-¡Mira!.-la vio levantar un gran número de tarjetas parecidas a las que él tenía para el juego.- Son todas mis tarjetas escritas, son una copia para ti.-

Amy comenzó a leer la primera con dificultad y al no poder terminarla la arrojó al suelo, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con alrededor de diez tarjetas. Porque a la décima tarjeta ella comenzó a emitir pequeños sollozos poniéndole los nervios de punta.

.-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Llamo a alguna de las chicas?.- pensó que eso seria inútil , porque por el estado etílico de seguro ambas estarían perdidas..-¿Amy?

Ella se acercó a él con los anteojos en una mano y las tarjetas que quedaban en otra, ya no sollozaba.- ¡Las hice para ti Sheldon Lee Co-o-pe-e-r.- la extensión de su apellido en su voz borracha le pareció infantil, sin embargo, al recibir las tarjetas se dio cuenta de que el trabajo era meticuloso, incluso había separado con colores las secciones.

.-Gracias.-fue todo lo que dijo antes de que ella se acercara y quisiera sacarle el bolso que aún llevaba cruzado.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

.-Estás en mi habitación.-dijo ella de forma obvia aún intentando, algo mareada sacarle el bolso.- debes ponerte cómodo.

.- Será mejor que me vaya.-tomó sus brazos alejándola un poco.- ¿Por qué no duermes Amy? Te haría un café pero no es mi casa y—

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo detenerse en su intento por alcanzar la correa de su bolso. Sheldon supuso que si le permitía abrir terminaría caída en el piso.

.- ¿Quién es?- él llamó antes de tomarla por los dos brazos y obligarla a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

.-Stuart.- una mirada molesta llenó su rostro. ¿Había estado esperando a que Amy estuviese borracha para aprovecharse? ¿Qué pretendía?

Se acercó a la puerta con rapidez abriéndola sólo un poco.- ¿Qué quieres?

.-Quiero ver si Amy está bien.- sonaba molesto, pero también un poco borracho.

.-Está perfectamente.-le dijo cerrando la puerta, ésta vez con seguro.

.- ¿Cómo puedes exponerte a ser profanada por cualquier tipo borracho?- la miró mientras se acomodaba al lado derecho de la cama y se sacaba sus gafas.- ¿Qué pasa si ahora me voy y algún intruso quiere pasar la noche en tu habitación?

.-Entonces pasemos la noche en mi habitación Sheldon Lee Cooper… no se el apellido de Stuart.-ella miraba el techo un segundo, luego se puso de lado, acurrucándose. Ni siquiera se había sacado los zapatos.

La vio golpear con la mano el espacio a su lado mientras enterraba la cara en la almohada.- Lee ven acá.-su risa opacada le hizo rodar los ojos.

Se acercó para quitarle los zapatos. Luego le indicó que intentara acomodarse para poder taparla, pero ella no hizo caso. Buscando una manta la encontró en la esquina de la habitación tirada en el suelo. Al parecer Amy no era tan ordenada como él pensaba.

La cubrió. Aún inquieto por el hecho de que Stuart pudiese estar afuera decidió sentarse al final de la cama, pensando.

.- Tú eres una especie rara y única en el planeta.- la oyó mencionar con voz suave.- no puedo creer que hayas pensado lo que pensaste,yo también soy una especie rara.- la voz aún denotaba alcohol.- yo nunca lloro, pero lloré hoy en la tarde…Oh, dios, mañana tendré un dolor de cabeza de la puta—

Se dio la vuelta. ¿Él la hizo llorar?

.-Lo siento.-le susurró, pero pensó que ella ya estaba dormida.- No era mi intención.

.-¿Puedes acostarte aquí al lado mío para que me quede dormida?.- ella no lo miraba, sino que aún de lado miraba el espacio vacío que quedaba

Respirando hondo decidió que después de haberle causado, al parecer, un dolor en la tarde, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla a quedarse dormida. Se quitó los zapatos para mantener limpia la ropa de cama de Amy, dejando el bolso a un lado y sin sacarse la chaqueta se recostó mirando al techo intentando no moverse.

.- Eres un buen hombre Sheldon- cada vez su voz se tornaba más suave y adormilada. Quizás no tendría que quedarse aquí toda la noche.- Mi madre suele decirme que nunca encontraré a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente para entenderme.- apretó una mano contra su pecho al escucharla hablar, su hermano solía decirle eso con palabras más rudas.- aunque no se si lo dice por molestarme o por alabarme…cuando te encontré pensé que podrías ser tú.-la escuchó reírse penosamente.- pero mírame borracha lo menos inteligente del mundo, borracha Sheldon.- sintió que ella se giraba al otro lado dándole la espalda por completo. Él continuaba mirando el techo.- Penny tiene razón.

.- ¿Por qué tiene razón?- no pudo evitar preguntarle.

.-Quizás debería conocer más gente. Mi padre solía decírmelo todo el tiempo.

¿Por qué escucharla hablar le provocaba un sentimiento de melancolía y un pequeño peso en el centro de su pecho?

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos. La sintió volverse hacía él y con precaución bajó la mirada para encontrarla observándolo.

.- ¿Sucede algo?- levantó una ceja al ver que ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

.-Dame un beso Sheldon.- se alejó un poco de inmediato , podía sentirla avanzar. No era una sugerencia, era una orden.

.-No creo que sea apropiado en estas situaciones.

.-Sheldon Lee bésame.- ahora sus ojos se cerraron por completo mientras abría su boca quedaba a su merced.

Se inclino un poco para alcanzar sus labios y los rozó brevemente.

.-Me encanta.-la oyó murmurar aún con los ojos cerrados y saboreando no sabía que. Suspiró y él miró de nuevo al techo. Al parecer estuvo bebiendo algo dulce- Stuart quería besarme, pero yo le dije ¡NO! ¡ Mira Stu-u-ar o Sheldon me besa o nadie!.-

No pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Sintió como su respiración comenzaba a calmarse y antes de que se quedara completamente dormida volvió a inclinarse para besarla, pero ésta vez con mayor intensidad. Ella llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y después de acariciarlo un momento la bajó. Él se separó y la sintió acercarse hasta esconder su rostro en su cuello y quedarse dormida.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y luego de quitarle un poco de manta a Amy se quedó dormido también.


	6. Chapter 6

Un pequeño murmullo proveniente desde las afuera de su puerta la hizo despertarse por completo. Sus ojos aún le pesaban y su boca estaba seca. Ni siquiera había tomado demasiado y ya empezaba a sentir los síntomas relacionados con la resaca de una borrachera.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin querer mirar a su lado. El problema era que no había estado tan alcoholizada, porque su mente no se fue a negro y recordaba casi exactamente todas las estupideces que fue capaz de decirle a alguien como Sheldon.

¿Qué tan desesperada se había visto?

Para su sorpresa un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonido parecido a un problema respiratorio más que a un ronquido, la llevó a permitirse confianza consigo misma y a observar al físico acostado en sus espaldas y con la boca un poco abierta. Ella estaba sobre su costado derecho, por lo que lograba mirarlo sin mayor dificultad.

Sus manos estaban cruzadas casi justo sobre la insignia de su camiseta. Se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la chaqueta con la que llegara a su departamento ayer por la noche. Con cuidado se dio media vuelta para observar la hora en su reloj de mesa. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana ¿Cómo era posible que ambos durmieran tanto? ¿Él no solía decirle que su costumbre es estar de pie a las ocho de la mañana?

Se tumbó de espaldas masajeando su cabeza. El hecho más lamentable y que ocasionó que su cabeza se fundiera fue que sólo a sus amigas se les podría ocurrir hacer algo como esto un día de semana. Tendría que excusarse con el profesor de la asignatura de la cual era ayudante. Tenía que vigilar constantemente a Ricky, el pequeño simio que estaba a su cargo.

Volviendo a escuchar los murmullos fuera de su puerta, se puso de pie con suavidad. Volviendo a mirar si había despertado, pero al parecer su boca seguía igual de abierta y no tenía intención de despertar.

Abriendo la puerta descubrió que en el pasillo se hallaba uno de los amigos camareros de Penny. Al parecer no había encontrado posición más cómoda para caer dormido que el frío suelo y la muralla. Se sacó los lentes para poder limpiarlos un poco, llegó incluso a dolerle un lado de su rostro por haberse quedado dormida con ellos. Caminando hacía la sala descubrió que en el sofá una mujer que ella desconocía descansaba ocupando todo el espacio. El murmullo que escuchara al despertar venía de la cocina.

Con sorpresa vio al pequeño amigo de Sheldon lavando una cantidad monumental de vasos mientras Penny preparaba la maquina para hacer café.

Ella necesitaba un café.

.-Hola.- no se dio cuenta de que el sujeto la estaba saludando con uno de los vasos en la mano.

Su amiga se dio vuelta y le brindó una mirada alegre. ¿Cómo podía verse tan bien después de haber pasado una noche de fiesta? De seguro ella misma lucía un rostro de película de terror.

.-Amy, creí que estabas en la Universidad.- la vio poner el café en la maquina y subir para sacar un tazón más.- Parece que la fiesta no estuvo tan mala.

Amy le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano al hombre en la cocina, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta volvió a poner su mano en la frente.

.-Me quedé dormida.- su boca seca comenzó a llenarse de una sed inusitada y con paso lento sacó un vaso ya lavado y luego de servirse un vaso de agua se lo tomó raídamente.

.-Uh… estamos secas.- la voz divertida de Penny ocasionó que el compañero de Sheldon se riera. ¿Qué hacía él aquí de todos modos? Una mejor pregunta asaltó su mente mordiéndose la lengua por no hacerla ¿Dónde estaba el adonis por el que Penny había organizado la fiesta?

Le brindó una mirada interrogante mientras señalaba con la cabeza al pequeño espécimen. Penny simplemente le sonrió levantando las cejas de manera sugestiva ¿Dónde se suponía que habían pasado la noche si Bernadette estaba en su cuarto? ¿Estaba?

.- ¿Está Bernadette en su cuarto?

.-Supongo, se durmió temprano, pero no la he sentido salir.

.-Ya veo.- se sirvió otro vaso de agua , para luego dejarlo entre los sucios.- Si me disculpan voy al baño.- Pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos le interesó lo que acababa de señalar porque para su propia sorpresa estaban efectuando un intercambio que pudo reconocer como un típico modelo de cortejo asimilado con el conocimiento primario de los primates.

* * *

Llevaba mirando al techo por lo menos unos dos minutos desde que despertara solo y en la habitación de un desconocido. Bueno, en términos prácticos Amy no era totalmente desconocida, pero era la primera vez en toda su vida que había logrado dormirse instantáneamente y sin verificar las condiciones del entorno. La luz de la pequeña ventana del cuarto no era mucha. Permaneció en la misma posición desde que despertó y sintió una especie de vacío al verificar que ella no estaba en la posición en que él la vio justo antes de dormirse. Ni siquiera estaba en la habitación.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Todo había sido expresamente la culpa de una borracha Amy que lo indujo a través de la pena y la culpa a dormir con ella. Dormir en el sentido más estricto de la palabra.

Giró la cabeza hacía todos lados en busca de un reloj. Lo encontró en la pequeña mesa y para su horror vio que el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana y unos pocos minutos más. Enderezándose con rapidez se propuso doblar la manta que tenía y proceder a retirarse lo antes posible de ese lugar. Las nueve de la mañana era parte de su horario para avanzar en unas formulas que se propuso tener listas de vuelta al trabajo, a pesar de la insistencia del presidente y de Leonard él jamás dejaría de hacer lo que más amaba en la vida simplemente por haber sufrido un penoso desmayo.

Escaneó el cuarto y con rapidez juntó las tarjetas que Amy botara la noche anterior cuando no pudo leer por su estado etílico. Negando con indignación pensó que lo mejor seria preguntarle por su prontuario familiar, no era bueno que alguien tan joven bebiese si tenía antecedentes. Él era un claro ejemplo, gracias a su alcohólico padre, de que era posible superar las tendencias posiblemente hereditarias.

Lo mejor sería encontrar a Amy y ver que tanto recordaba de la noche anterior, también de paso reprenderla por no avisarle que ella tenía una cita.

Al salir vio a un hombre durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Lo ignoró. Llevando el bolso aún en su mano se dirigió hasta la sala, quizás ella estuviera en la cocina. Pero lo único que se encontró fue un dantesco espectáculo protagonizado por su compañero de cuarto y la molesta amiga rubia, de la cual provenían todos sus problemas la noche anterior. Ambos estaban besándose de forma escandalosa mientras a su lado la maquina de café estaba al tope de su contenido.

.-¿Leonard?- recordó como flash a su compañero mencionando lo entusiasmado que estaba con ésta chica llama Bernadette.- Ella no es Bernadette.

Los vio separarse con rapidez al escucharlo. La mujer parecía horrorizada. Le dio la impresión de que tal vez ambos estuviesen aún en un estado etílico, sus ojos era uno de los síntomas más notorios.

.- ¿Sheldon que hace aquí?- su compañero le habló con una mezcla de sorpresa y fastidio.-¿No se suponía que te habías ido al internado?

No consideró sus palabras porque aún seguía pensando en lo ilógico que resultaba que el estuviese besándose con la amiga de la chica que en supuesto era en la que estaba interesado. Además no le había preguntado cuales fueron las circunstancias que lo llevaron a terminar en el departamento de Amy Farrah Fowler, si ni siquiera estaba con Bernadette.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí Leonard?- volvió a preguntarle mirando aún con incredulidad.

. Bernadette me invitó a…- vio que su amigo se aclaraba la garganta, pero al aparecer no deseaba continuar.- Eso no importa.

.-Espera un momento.- La mujer rubia lo miró con enojo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.- ¿Tú eras la cita de Berni?

.-Eh…-Leonard parecía complicado. Debería recordarle que el alcohol siempre lo llevaría a éste tipo de situaciones.- Técnicamente…-

.-Mierda.- con más incredulidad aún la vio quejarse y llevarse el pulgar a la boca mientras se mordía la uña.- Sabia que tu rostro me sonaba…

Después de un silencio que le pareció ridículo y a punto de decidir que lo mejor sería dejarle el recado a Amy con su amiga, fue interrumpido por una expresión de sorpresa que provenía de la misma camarera.

.-¿Pasaste la noche con Amy?- con voz innecesariamente fuerte escuchó que la, al parecer, ladrona de citas, lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Abrió la boca para poder defenderse pero la sentencia que ella acababa de efectuar al parecer traía consigo cierta connotación. Por lo que no estaba seguro como responder.

.-Oh, chico…-Leonard murmuró mirándolo impresionado mientras pasaba la vista desde la llamada Penny y el.

.-Esa pequeña zorra se lo tenía guardado.-volvió a escucharla hablar.- ¡No puedo creerlo!- lo apartó de la entrada de la cocina y ahora, asustándolo, se dirigió hasta el pasillo dejándolo desconcertado.

.-Entonces.- Leonard ahora estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su mirada burlesca provocó que le brindara una mirada molesta.- Deberíamos contarle a tu madre que su niño se hizo un hombre.

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre con…- se detuvo al relacionar de manera exitosa y tener una respuesta para Penny.- Oh.

.- ¿Oh?- Leonard se rió fuerte.- ¿Eso fue todo lo que dijo Amy después de que lo hicieron?- definitivamente aún estaba borracho.

.-¡Oh, Madura Leonard!-se enfadó.- . Amy Farrah Fowler y yo no 'dormimos juntos'.-señaló marcando pronunciadamente las comillas.

.- ¿Entonces que diablos hicieron? ¿Algún juego?- le dijo aún divertido mientras se servía una taza de café.

Antes de que pudiera responderle escuchó la voz de Amy. Sonaba molesta. Al girarse para encontrarla, ella venia al lado de su amiga quien la miraba con diversión.

.-Vamos Amy.-

.-Penny, silencio.-la vio comandar a la vez que se subía la mirada.

La rubia paso a su lado camino al interior de la cocina.

* * *

.-Tengo que irme.- lo escuchó decir de inmediato a la vez que se cruzaba el bolso. No pudo evitar sentir una extraña vuelta en su estomago al ver su cabello totalmente desordenado.

.-Creo que deberías.-hizo un gesto con sus manos para que se arreglara el revoltijo que tenía. Él lo hizo mientras la miraba con incomodidad.- Mejor.

.-Me gustaría enviarte un correo electrónico dejando ver mi molestia por ciertos sucesos ocurridos la madrugada de hoy.-

.-Mira Sheldon, lo siento. Nunca tomó demasiado, si es que dos tragos es demasiado… No tengo muy buena resistencia al alcohol.

.-Entonces no deberías tomar.-escuchó que susurraba intentando no ser escuchado.

.-Siento que hayas tenido que soportar tal escena. Además de venir…-se cayó de pronto al darse cuenta de que realmente no tenía a menor idea de porque Sheldon había llegado en plena noche a su departamento.- ¿Por qué exactamente viniste anoche?

.-Quedé bastante confundido después de nuestro intercambio y creí apropiado pedir una aclaración.-lo vio moverse más cerca de ella y hablar en voz baja para que no lo escucharan.- creo que no me siento cómodo hablando estos asuntos ahora.- lo observó. Su cara aún evidenciaba que acababa de levantarse.-sin embargo, antes de irme quisiera disculparme nuevamente por causarte aflicción la tarde de ayer.

Lo miró confundida. ¿No estaba enojado porque lo estuvo molestando borracha?

.-Olvida lo que dije, no…-había empezado a hablarle cuando de pronto sintió que él le daba un pequeño apretón en su hombro.

.- La Amy alcoholizada parece ser muy sincera.-se sintió ridícula al pensar que una mente como la de ella pudiese caer tan bajo.- te llamaré más tarde.

.-Gracias por quedarte conmigo.- le dijo con rapidez antes de que el se alejara.

.-De nada Amy.-lo vio alejarse.- gracias por las tarjetas.

Esa sonrisa incomoda que le daba parecía hacerla sentir mejor. Lo observó mirar a su amigo hacía la cocina y después de un breve intercambio, salir del departamento.

_¿Podía ser más perfecto para ella?_

* * *

.-Entonces… ¿Amy se está cuidando verdad? No quieres tener a una pequeña dando vueltas por ahí tan joven.- Leonard no pudo evitar reírse ante la idea de que su amigo realmente pasara la noche con una mujer. ¡Sheldon Cooper! Raj y Howard no lo creerían.

.-Ya te dije que no pasó nada.- su voz aguda le hizo reír.- compartimos la misma cama ,pero no dormimos juntos.

.-Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado de un hombre con poco más de veinte años.

.-Pues yo no soy un hombre común y corriente. Así que ve limpiando tu mente sucia.- se rió otro poco mientras llegaban caminando a la puerta del internado.- Además tú eres el que debería sentirse avergonzado al terminar con la amiga de tu supuesta conquista.

_Penny_

Suspiro con satisfacción al escuchar las palabras de Sheldon. Bernadette se perdió de su vista en mitad de la fiesta y por cosas asombrosas del universo había terminado contándole chistes a una mujer realmente sorprendente.

.-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Tan baja a caído tu moral Leonard?

.-Lo dice que el que no acepta que durmió con una chica.-le susurró saludando al guardia y entrando.

.-¡YO NO—

.-Lo se, lo se.- le dijo con tono cansado. No había dormido más que un par de horas sentado en el suelo al lado de esa mujer.- Te creo. Quizás debiste habérsela dejado al pobre Stuart.

.-¡¿Habérsela dejado?!.- al parecer su cabeza no podía soportar la agudeza de la voz de su compañero.- ¿Qué crees que es Amy? ¿Qué te dijo Stuart? ¡Anoche quería entrar a su cuarto! ¡A su cuarto Leonard, mientras ella estaba borracha!

.-Tú no tuviste ningún problema para hacerlo.-

.-¡Yo no pensaba aprovecharme de ella!.- notó que la voz de Sheldon se quebraba y con sorpresa, a pesar de su dolor de cabeza, entendió que él estaba realmente enojado.

.-Stuart mencionó que le habías quitado a su chica.- al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que sus llaves no estaban en el pantalón.- Oh, rayos.

.- ¿Su chica?-

.-Sheldon, la llave.-afirmó la frente en la puerta esperando que su amigo abriera.

.- ¿Dijo su chica?- rodó la cara para verlo. Algo parecido a la baba salía desde la esquina de su boca.

.- Estaba borracho, Sheldon.

Su amigo aún enojado no se dignaba a abrir la puerta y lo único que el deseaba era tirarse en su cama y no despertar hasta muchas horas después.

_Lo bueno de ser una especie de genio era que aunque faltaras a clases de todas maneras entendías todo._

* * *

Dos días había pasado desde el desastroso encuentro y ella sentía que había terminado por cruzar la línea par estar con alguien como Sheldon Cooper. Si bien el la había besado, siempre parecía complicado en hacerlo. La noche de la fiesta incluso se había planteado intentar besar a Stuart en un primer momento para tener fuentes de comparaciones. ¿Cómo es que borracha no le había dicho esas cosas a él?

.-Eres una bastarda con suerte Fowler.- se susurró a si misma mientras terminaba de comerse un pote de helado viendo la televisión.

A pesar de tener mucho trabajo que avanzar no tenía ánimos ni estaba de humor para tratar con monos rabiosos o alumnos ineptos que le preguntaran cosas ridículas. Aún no la llamaba y ni siquiera estaba trabajando, lo sabía porque recordaba perfectamente cuando el le comentó la duración de su suspensión.

Suspiró mientras escuchaba a Bernadette caminar hasta la cocina. No tenía ganas de escuchar nuevamente a su amiga hablando mal de Penny. Habían tenido una discusión luego de que , realmente sin tener ninguna intención, a ella se le hubiese salido el hecho de que Leonard terminó la noche de la fiesta con Penny. Al parecer Berni no se fue a dormir temprano sólo por estar cansada, sino porque en plena noche el chico había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Se habían gritado un poco y la camarera terminó por rendirse, tomar sus cosas y al parecer irse donde una vieja amiga en las afueras de la ciudad. Amy se preguntaba como lo haría para costearse los trayectos, en realidad se sentía mal, a fin de cuentas todo fue su culpa.

.-¿Has sabido algo de Penny?.- Bernadette acababa de sentarse a su lado mientras miraba la pantalla con rostro preocupado.-No he ido al restaurante hace dos días.

.-Ayer la vi durante el almuerzo, parecía bien y totalmente arrepentida.-

.- ¿Crees que exageré?

Amy se debatió entre ser franca con una de su única amiga o cerrar la boca y no meterse en el problema.

.-Lo que no entiendo Bernadette.- dejó el pote con helado y se acomodó para mirar a su amiga.- Es porque Penny y Tú estan 'peleando' por alguien como Leonard.-vio la cara de horror de su amiga.- No me malinterpretes, soy alguien que no juzga por las apariencias, pero el tiempo que las conozco a ambas, me da la razón al pensar en que o sus gustos han cambiado o simplemente el amigo de… Sheldon.-se aclaró la garganta sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.- pueda tener algo especial, ya sabes.-

.-Es una ternura.- vio a su amiga tomar del helado que ella había dejado.- En realidad es interesante hablar con él, intelectualmente parece ser muy estimulante, no quiero algo más físico con él…Es sólo el hecho de que Penny crea que todo es tan fácil.

Amy la miró desconcertada.- ¿No crees que es extraño que Penny , ni siquiera haya dormido con él, pero pasara toda la noche con él?.- eso era irónico, se parecía mucho a su propia situación, sólo que en ella no había nada de extraño con respecto a si misma.

.-Si.-la vio observarla con suspicacia un momento.- pero no hablemos más de eso, ya arreglaré las cosas con esa chica.-Cruzo sus piernas apoyándolas en la mesa de centro.- No has querido contarme mucho de lo que te sucedió con Sheldon esa noche.

Se movió incomoda.- No pasó mucho. Estaba borracha, él llegó de la nada, le dije estupideces realmente mi cerebro se fundió en mitad de la noche y como buen caballero se quedo hasta que me quedara dormida.

.-Pero si se fue en la mañana.-

.-Se quedó dormido quizás…-se encogió de hombros.- Tú sabes que no soy la clase de mujer que se acostaría con alguien borracha.

.-Amy las mujeres u hombres borrachos no pertenecen a ninguna clase. Es cuestión de olvidar…Además no me digas que no tienes curiosidad por saber si él está interesado en algo más…Físico.-vio que subía las cejas.

.-Quiero saber si podemos ser algo más, no me interesa si Sheldon quiere o no quiere tener sexo conmigo. Berni, ni siquiera somos novios, aún ni siquiera se si volverá a hablarme.

.- ¡Por supuesto que te hablará! Amy el día en que lo vi besuqueandose contigo en éste sofá el hombre parecía estar totalmente rendido.- se sintió nerviosa de alguna manera.- Él hombre es un genio y tu eres un genio, no creo que les sea tan difícil juntarse y probar cosas nueva.

.-¿Por qué crees que la relación se basará en cosas tan superficialmente físicas?- con enojo le pregunto mientras se subía los lentes.

La risa burlesca de su amiga la hizo fruncir aún más el ceño.

.-Oh, créeme. No será la base, indudablemente ustedes tienen un mundo paralelo de genios en el que no quiero meterme, pero soy realista: cuando el factor cuerpo a cuerpo.-la vio hacer unas comillas con su sonrisa malvada.- entre en juego, será sin duda un factor que querrán seguir descubriendo.

.-Yo soy distinta Bernadette.- dijo para luego darse cuenta de que pensar en ella y Sheldon como algo que ciertamente pasaría era una ridiculez.- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.-

* * *

Su madre le había enviado una nueva camiseta adecuada para el trabajo, porque ella insistía en que cualquier día lo despedirían por ir a trabajar con camisetas de 'dibujos animados' y él consideró que sería apropiada utilizarla para dirigirse a la universidad de Amy. Recibiendo ayuda de su amigo, quien curiosamente había entablado una especie de lazo con la camarera, moralmente negativo, logró conseguirse el horario de clases de Amy.

Ahora se paseaba frente a la puerta en donde, preguntó, la clase que le correspondía a ella terminaría en menos de dos minutos. Sus manos estaban sudadas, tuvo incluso que sacarse la chaqueta para poder estabilizar su temperatura. Los síntomas de un ataque de pánico parecían estar llegando. Se detuvo para respirara hondo y aprovecho de recordar los puntos que deseaba tratar con ella.

Su borrachera tendría que ser eludida, por advertencia de Leonard, él simplemente tendría que explicarle el hecho de que también estaba comenzando a sentirse terriblemente atraído por ella y por nada del universo podría tolerar ver a Stuart intentando nuevamente emborracharla.

Se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza. Leonard también le había advertido que no insultara a Stuart, argumentando algo sobre lo mal que se ponían las conquistas cuando comenzabas a hacer trozos a sus amigos. En primera no estuvo de acuerdo, pero después decidió que quizás más adelante podría advertirle a Amy sobre los riesgos de relacionarse con alguien como el artista ese.

_¿Más adelante?_

Tragó con fuerza al observar que estudiantes comenzaban a salir del salón de clases. Se volvió a poner su chaqueta y después de que un par de estudiantes le brindaran miradas molestas la vio caminar hacía fuera sin mirar adelante, porque guardaba un par de cuadernos.

La vio caminar en sentido contrario al de él, terminando de guardar sus cosas y rápidamente se le acercó tomando su brazo con suavidad.

.-Amy, hola.- ella lo miró primero extrañada por sentir su toque, pero luego le sonrió.

.-Sheldon.- dejó ir su brazo y tomó una distancia prudente.- ¿Cómo supiste—

.-Tu amiga Penny me dijo donde podía encontrarte.

Amy frunció el ceño. Eso no era una buena señal.

El sudor de sus manos aumento al doble.

.-¿Hay algún problema? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?- preguntó cortésmente.

Habían quedados solos en el pasillo.

.-Oh.-fue como si saliera de un letargo.- No, nada. Me sorprendió que Penny estuviera en casa… Están algo peleadas con Bernadette.

Se mordió la lengua al recordar la advertencia de su amigo de no decir nada. Pero él no podía mentirle, menos a alguien tan buena como Amy.

.-Penny le dijo a Leonard.-susurró con rapidez.- ¿Cómo estuvo la clase?- intentó cambiar de tema.

.-¿Por qué Penny le diría..-la vio mirarlo con sorpresa.- ¡Lo sabía! Penny volvió a salir con tu amigo.

Rodó los ojos. No era su intención hablar de esas cosas.

.-Le advertí a Leonard lo inmoral que estaba siendo.

.-Berni tiene su historia.- mirándola confundido, pero sin querer saber mucho más terminó por optar en cambiar el tema.

.-Si no tienes nada que hacer ¿Puedo invitarte a comer algo?

.-Supongo que si.- la vio asentir con ganas mientras se cruzaba completamente su bolso.-

* * *

.-Tengo que llevar una muestra de orina del primate que cuido al laboratorio.- de pronto había recordado que su profesora estaría esperándola.- Casi me olvido.

Por suerte el laboratorio quedaba cerca del pasillo en el que se encontraba por lo que sólo aceleró el paso, rogando porque su profesora no se hubiese ido.

.-¡Señorita Fowler!.- se dio vuelta de inmediato, al igual que Sheldon. La voz ronca de su profesora era realmente intimidante.

.-Disculpe Profesora.- su miedo disminuyó al ver la taza de café en su mano y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

.-No hay disculpas Amy.- la mujer solía tener un temperamento bastante rudo con todo el alumnado promedio, pero con ella, según pudo descifrar Amy , más algunos comentarios de sus compañeros, era una especie de tutora personal.- ¿Supongo que la clase del señor Stevenson estuvo tan o más mala que siempre?

Asintió rápidamente, arreglándose las gafas y sonriéndole.

La profesora Jane siempre hacía lo mismo. Una eterna amenaza para cualquiera, una eminencia en la neurociencia, una cosmopolita y por sobre todo una genio totalmente descabellada.

.-Supongo que hoy tuvimos algunos avances.

La vio mirarla con burla.- ¡Por favor! No es necesario que hables bien de tu profesor, menos si es un simio más…

Se encogió de hombros.

.-Buenas tardes señor.-la vio observar a Sheldon de forma antipática, él se había mantenido en silencio.- ¿Viene a rogar por alguna calificación?

Observó divertida la mueca incrédula de Sheldon ante la sugerencia de la profesora.

.-Nunca he rogado por una calificación en mi vida.- señaló resolutivamente mientras la miraba a ella buscando respuestas.

.-Me está acompañando Profesora Jane.

-Oh, mi error.-la mujer recibió el documento que Amy le estiró. Ahora miraba a Sheldon con aire simpático.- Creí que era un estudiante más.

.-Soy un físico teórico, no me interesan estas ciencias…-

Amy le golpeó el brazo de forma suave, casi juguetona, haciendo que la mirara con inocencia mientras se alejaba de ella.

Amy le devolvió la mirada a su profesora con una sonrisa casi inconsciente, ella la observaba con un gesto indescifrable.

.-¿Un físico teórico? He oído decir que los prácticos son más factibles…- vio con sorpresa como la mujer le cerraba un ojo y sin despedirse se perdía por la puerta. Sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse.

.-Eso no es verdad.- la voz de Sheldon la atrajo y lo encontró con los brazos cruzados mirando hacía donde la mujer se había ido.- Soy mejor que Leonard.

Ella subió una ceja.- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

.-Porque sólo lo se.- el se acercó agachándose con rapidez y la beso con calma por unos segundos. Cuando sintió que hacía ademán de alejarse llevó sus manos hasta la parte posterior del cuello de Sheldon y lo atrajo con suavidad. Él parecía aturdido, pero simplemente se limitó a besarla de nuevo.

.-Oh, aún está aquí señorita Fowler.- saltó lejos como si hubiese sido sorprendida por su madre haciendo algo terriblemente malo.

La mujer la miró burlescamente.

Su profesora podía ser tan insoportable a veces.

* * *

Siglos.

Sheldon Borracho.

Amy Farrah Fowler is back!

Cariños a la dama angietenshi quien tradujo 'Dulce introducción al caos'. Esa paciencia que debiste haber tenido… Si quieres éste capitulo tómalo como un regalo por eso. Notable : )

Ojala hayan disfrutado.


End file.
